Golden Heart
by Pegasus'Horn
Summary: Sequel to Amoretta. Amoretta is enjoying life with her husband and daughter but what will happen when Edelmar's four best childhood friends show up? Especially when one of them is a woman? Will Amoretta's sisters find love in the three visiting lords?
1. Prologue

**Golden Heart**

**Hello, again, my lovely readers! The long awaited sequel to ****Amoretta**** is finally up! Without further ado, I give you**_** Golden Heart**_**…**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Prologue**

I paced around the room, gently rocking Aurelia in my arms. I hummed, watching as her eyes drooped now and then, covering her shining gold eyes. _My _eyes.

My baby girl was born just nine months ago, but whenever I reminisce the event, it feels as though more time has passed since then. Aurelia Cordelle of Forsythia had wavy, light chestnut brown hair that curled at the ends, ending just below her ears. Her light ochre skin contrasted nicely with her golden eyes, as did the slight rosy blush on her cheeks. Edelmar's delicate ears and straight nose were evident features my daughter acquired, as well as my arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, and prominent jaw line. However, she had acquired her own lips; while mine were curvier and Edelmar's were thinner, she had obtained small and slightly round lips, like a budding rose. She was not undernourished, but petite. She was perfect.

I smiled as her small lips stretched into a yawn. Her eyelids shuttered once more before closing. I sighed as I turned in the direction of her room.

Shortly after Aurelia was born, another room had been added to our suite. One day, it just appeared. I suspect that Athanasia had something to do with it. Nonetheless, the room was beautiful: it was a square room with a domed ceiling made of stained glass. Because of the dome shape, the sun was constantly shining through the stained glass, painting the room in an array of colors. In the center of the small room was a leipold crib. It was larger than most cribs and had a deeper concave with down pillows. It was a soft cream color accented by a teal pillow with silver lining, a fuchsia pillow with gold lining, and a lime green pillow with bronze lining. All had come with the room with an abundance of toys scattered around the fur-carpeted room. As well as these, there came a small, silver, oval-shaped basin that was perfect for bathing a baby. The outside was embedded with different sized mystic topazes; an armoire decorated with carved flowers which was empty for me to fill with dresses; a bookcase of bedtime stories; and a tiny white kitten with golden eyes. Edelmar was skeptical about the cat but after it stared up at him for a few seconds, he immediately fell in love with it.

I carefully crept into the room, not wanting to jostle my sleeping baby. I reached the crib in the center of the room and tucked my daughter into the blankets, barely paying attention to the kitten except for petting her gently. I propped up the pillows around Aurelia, making it feel as though I was still holding her. I stood for a while, staring at my daughter lovingly. I was so wrapped up in my daughter that I didn't hear someone come into the room.

Edelmar wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing my cheek.

"I haven't seen you all morning. I even had to skip breakfast in order to attend that meeting," Edelmar murmured into my ear.

I hummed. "Well, I'm here now," I said. I turned around to look into his gray-blue eyes. I kissed his lips sweetly before smiling at him.  
>I took his hand in mine before leading him out of our daughter's room. We both simultaneously turned around to look at the crib one more time before closing the door behind us.<p>

"By the way," Edelmar spoke up. "A letter from a few of my childhood friends has arrived. They never got to attend our wedding but they'll be coming to visit."

"I'll be happy to meet them," I smiled. "So, are they other princes or are they lords?"

"Well, three of them are lords…but the last one is a lady."

"Oh, good! I'm sure meeting them will be a lot easier if one of them is a woman. It would ease the tension quite a bit," I said, slightly relieved that meeting my husband's friends wouldn't be too bad.

"You're not upset?" He asked.

"Of course not. Why would I be upset?"

"Let's just say I'm glad you're not the jealous type," he laughed.

I laughed. "I suppose you're lucky there. But I hope they don't take up too much of your time," I whispered, as I pulled him into a kiss.

He pulled away. "They definitely won't be," Edelmar said as he picked me up, carrying me to our bedroom.

**Well? How is it? Don't worry, our old characters haven't disappeared and all of them will be returning soon! How about as a "thank you for continuing the story" present, I get at least 10 reviews?**

**Love, **

**Pegasus'Horn**


	2. Interesting Introductions

**Thank you so much for the reviews, though they were few, they were enough to make me want to keep writing. Lately, I've been in a rut when it comes to this story; though I have a plot planned, it's hard to make things flow the way you want them to! But anyway, ladies and gentlemen, enjoy the story!**

**Meanings of Names:**

**Blake—Light Verdell—Forest Green**

**Glade—Shining Darryen—Ocean Blue**

**Wilbert—Bright Fenix—Dark Red**

**Cymbeline—Hollow Enedina- Soul**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 1**

**Edelmar POV**

I ran my hand through my hair again. I don't know why I am nervous to see my closest childhood friends. Perhaps it's because I haven't seen them in 6 or 7 years; I often feel guilty because, after I married Amoretta, I hadn't really given them much thought.

But that would all change today—they will meet Amoretta and we'll all be good friends…I hope. It wasn't my male friends I was worried about, though. It was the girl I had grown up with. She was always a little affectionate towards me when we were younger; when we used to play games, she would always make me her husband or prince.

When I had sent my friends invitations to my wedding, the three lords had replied apologetically that they wouldn't be able to make it. I hadn't gotten any reply from _her_. I sighed. I sat down in one of the arm chairs the largest living room. My eyes skimmed over the book cases: 472 books, all of which I have already read at least once. Above the fireplace was a painting of my father and mother. In the second largest meeting room was a painting of Amoretta and I. It is tradition that a painting of the present King and Queen should be put in the largest living room, but Amoretta, as though she had peered into my deepest thoughts and feelings, had decided to leave the painting of my parents on the wall.

I sighed again, this time with happier thoughts on my mind. My intelligent, beautiful, charming wife was the only thing that could take my mind off of negative thoughts; her eyes gleam even in the dimmest light, like a flute of champagne; her lips curve like the side of a rose and are just as rosy; her smooth, golden bronze skin made me want to run my hands along her shapely body. And it wasn't just her looks that enchanted me; the words that flowed from her lips, such gentle but strong, thoughtful and wise words I have never heard before. Her opinions and ideas always had support and educated reasons. And she held herself so tall, so elegantly; she walked confidently but always had a tender smile on her face. The way she treated everyone was the same: whether a servant or a lord, they were all equal in her eyes. The people of the kingdom nearly love her as much as I do. But no one loves her more than me.

A smile was brought to my face as I thought of my daughter, the bundle of joy, as many people who have met her seem to call her. She has round, golden eyes like her mother which compliment her light ochre skin and her light chestnut brown curls. Her cheeks were round and tinged with pink, as though she is always blushing.

I had heard many of the castle maids and ladies of the court comment how beautiful she would be when she would get older. I certainly hope not, though: I don't want to lose my baby girl just yet.

The Ladies of the court also disapproved of Amoretta's decision to not have a nursemaid for Aurelia. Many had suggested hiring a maid or two to take care of Aurelia but Amoretta was adamantly refusing, saying that as the mother, _she_ would take of her baby. Personally, I didn't expect anything less from her. Besides, it was quite amusing to watch her verbally beat back the Ladies, silencing them into shame and humility.

"Your highness," Kodey walked into the room, his 8 year old son in tow. Kodey was looking older and older as the days passed but his eyes never lost that good natured gleam they always have. His son would be the new stable boy, so he was beginning his apprenticeship now. They boy looked exactly like a miniature version of his father.

"Yes, Kodey?" I replied, partially nervous of whether he would report that the guests were here. I had been waiting for the past few hours while Amoretta prepared herself and Aurelia.

"The guests have arrived." I felt a spasm of excitement and nervousness at his words.

"Shall I send them in?"

"Yes, yes of course. Will you also have some tea and pastries sent here? Also, four rooms need to be prepared for the guests' stay."

"Of course, sire. Perhaps you should take a few deep breaths and relax," Kodey said, motioning towards my tightly clasped hands.

I nervously laughed. "I suppose I will have to listen to that piece of advice."

I turned towards the fireplace, letting the mild heat comfort me and help me relax. My subconscious acknowledged the door opening and the light footsteps of a page.

"Announcing the Lords Blake Verdell, Glade Darryen, Wilbert Fenix, and Lady Cymbeline Enedina."

**A/N: Look at the author's note at the beginning of the chapter for the meaning of their names! All the names are symbolic.**

They walked into the room one by one as I turned around to face them.

Blake Verdell was a tall man, much taller than I could ever aspire to be. He was thin, however, he had medium sized muscles and a broad chest. His eyes were dark green, nearly forest green. His brown hair was straight and short, with only short bangs falling in front of his yes. I blinked in surprise when I noticed, quite shockingly, that he was like a male counterpart of Saphronia, Amoretta's sister.

Glade Darryen was very different from Blake, with dark golden blonde hair that reached his shoulders in waves. His eyes were strikingly blue, his pupils looking blacker than the average pupil, though they were a darker shade of blue. He was shorter than Blake, around my height if not shorter. He had a slightly larger build than Blake, partially because he was a little shorter. The muscles in his arms were more prominent. My mouth hung open when I realized he was the reciprocal of Celesta.

Lastly, but certainly not least, I turned my gaze on Wilbert Fenix. He was a small, young man. He barely reached my ears and had barely any muscles adorning his body. He looked so fragile that it seemed the slightest wind would shatter him to pieces. He had dark red, curly hair that stuck to the top of his head. He had shiny, hazel green eyes and a slight dash of freckles across his cheeks. His face was lit up with a ridiculously large grin. He instantly reminded me of Permelia.

"Well, Edelmar," Glade stepped forward, clasping my hand in his. "It's been quite a while!" His loud tenor voice stirred my cloudy mind and I awoke from my stupor quick enough to smile back at him.

"Yes, it's been much too long. How have you been?" I asked.

"Oh, you know, it's the same for all of us bachelors. My mother is still straining for me to get married. Not that it's hard for girls to worship the ground I walk on, but it's hard to find the right girl," he laughed. I laughed, remembering his arrogant humor from our childhood. He always had the women falling over his feet, especially when he turned on his charm.

Blake stepped forward, a gentle smile on his face. He shook hands with me, and said, "How has everything been?"

"Just trying to run a country, you know," I sarcastically said. He rolled his eyes and gave me a grin. "What about you?"

His eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, you'll never believe it! Our castle is getting remodeled to fit another library in the Southern Wing. It will be vast and will be able to house more than ten thousand books in one wall and—"

"You'll have to tell us about it another time," I quickly said.

"Yeah, you don't want to bore us to sleep the first night, do you?" Glade teased. I shot him a disparaging look, but I still had a grin on my face. Blake was always a bit of a bookworm. I glanced down to see a book characteristically in his hand, a finger still holding his page in the thick volume.

Blake blushed. "Yes, yes of course."

I was suddenly tackled by a small and quick figure. I looked down to see Wilbert hugging me, his arms around my shoulders. I laughed before wrapping my arms around him as well. I had always thought of the little boy as my younger brother. He wasn't handsome like Blake or dazzling like Glade, but…there is no other word to describe it: he was just plain cute.

"And how have you been, Willy?" I laughed.

He grimaced at his nickname. "I'll have you know that no man at my age of 20 should be called, _Willy_," he said, wrinkling his nose at the name. "I demand to be called by Wilbert," he said with his nose in the air.

We all laughed and I ruffled his dark red hair. "Whatever you say, Willy," I chuckled. His only response was sticking his tongue out at me.

I turned to the last person who had entered the room.

Cymbeline Enedina **(Symbol-een E-nih-deena)** was tall, just about the same height as Amoretta. Her hair was a light ash blonde color, but it seemed more faded. At the moment, it was curled into a top bun. Her skin was pale, almost sickly and her bluish-purple veins stood out. Her eyes were what frightened me, however. Before, they were a charming brown, they now looked more gray, as though the color had been drained from her entire being.

I stood waiting for her to say something but her eyes weren't even looking at me. They were trained on my hand…I followed her eyes and looked down at what she was apparently staring at: the ring on my right ring finger.

A light went off in my head. "Oh, I've completely forgotten," I said. "You haven't met my wife."

Cymbeline spoke for the first time. Her eyes were wide and stricken. "Y-your wife?"

Just then, the squire entered the room again. "Now pronouncing, the beloved and most beautiful, Queen Amoretta," the squire smiled as he announced my wife. Amoretta waltzed in, giving an appreciating smile at the young squire who had complimented her. _Mental note,_ I thought. _Find a new squire for my wife._

**Amoretta POV**

I laughed at the squire's announcement for me as I walked into the room.

I walked with all the poise and grace my mother had taught me over the years—well, as gracefully as I could while carrying Aurelia. I was very nervous because these weren't just members of the court; these were Edelmar's best friends. I wanted to give a good first impression and besides, they knew an Edelmar that I didn't know. I want to get to know all the sides of my husband.

I neared the people standing around my husband and immediately curtseyed.

"Hello, I am Amoretta," I said, smiling as warmly as possible. "It's wonderful to finally be able to meet all of you." I didn't want to sound fake and tried to let my sincerity seep through.

A handsome man with golden blonde hair and dark but clear blue eyes stepped forward. There was a playful light in his eyes as he bowed in front of me and kissed my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, beloved Queen," he said in a low voice. I blushed and Edelmar cleared his throat. He walked over to stand beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I subconsciously leaned into his hold and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the woman grimace.

"This is Lord Glade Darryen," Edelmar said dryly. "He likes to tease people…not to mention he's a fool." Lord Darryen laughed vociferously and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, you could have warned us your wife was this gorgeous," Glade chuckled. "Not to mention she's already bore you a child."

"Oh, forgive my manners! This is Aurelia Cordelle, our daughter," I said.

A young man with shocking auburn red hair nearly ran up to me, staring adorably at my baby. Aurelia, much the attention-lover, chose that opportune moment to begin smiling and cooing. I internally rolled my eyes at her showing off but I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's so pretty! She has your eyes," he said.

"This is Lord Wilbert Fenix. He's the youngest of us," Edelmar introduced us. I smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Fenix."

"Oh, please call me Willy! I mean Wilbert!" He exclaimed. He seemed to have a childish and lovable nature that couldn't help but remind me of my youngest half-sister.

"And this is Lord Blake Verdell," Edelmar said. He motioned towards a man with inviting green eyes and an angular jaw. His hair was a dark brown color, like the color of healthy soil.

"It is an honor to meet the new queen of Forsythia," he said in a deep voice.

"As it is an honor to meet you, sir," I said. He had spoken in the formal language of Evania, surprising me. It was only natural that I would respond in the same manner.

"So you are from Evania. You look much like King Caspar, with the exception of your beautiful eyes," he said, smiling softly.

"Are all of your male friends this flirtatious?" I joked, turning to Edelmar with a grin on my face. He only rolled his eyes, grinning as he pulled me closer. Aurelia began to reach for her father, stretching her lean arms in his direction and making a pleading noise with her light voice.

Edelmar immediately took her, seeming eager to hold his daughter.

I turned towards the last guest. Edelmar had told me that she was my age yet she looked so much older. Perhaps it was because the color seemed to have been drained from her body, leaving nothing but faded blonde hair, sickly skin, and lifeless gray-brown eyes. Well, the color was lifeless, but when I turned to greet her, hate and jealousy were intensely burning in her eyes.

I was taken aback. Was she feeling that towards me? What had I done already? Perhaps she was offended that I had greeted her last…well, whatever the case may be, it was proper to make amends.

Edelmar cleared his throat. The humor and joy seemed to have disappeared from his face. Now, only anxiety and caution was left behind.

"This is Lady Cymbeline Enedina," Edelmar said.

I curtseyed to her and she stiffly followed suit. "How do you do?" I smiled.

"Fine, I suppose," she answered in a cold voice. "You are his wife?"

I nodded apprehensively.

"For how long have you been married?" She asked, more cold than before.

Edelmar answered this time. "For a little more than a year, now. Were you not aware?"

"No, I never received an invitation to the wedding."

There was a tense, awkward silence where no one spoke. However, I seemed to be the one with a clueless expression on my face. Each of the guests seemed aware of something that I didn't know about, obviously something that had occurred during their childhoods.

Just then, the squire returned.

"Your highnesses, dinner is served. Furthermore, the Queen's sisters have arrived."

I noticed that everyone but Lady Cymbeline relaxed a bit.

I put on a genuine smile and motioned towards the door. "Shall we?" Aurelia reached towards me and I immediately took her, Edelmar pouting that his daughter switched holders so often. I walked towards the door, vaguely aware of the footsteps behind me.

Aurelia played with the lace bordering the collar of my dress while I carried her on my hip. I absent mindedly watched her as my thoughts began to take over my mind.

I was glad that I had invited my sisters to stay while the guests were here. I knew that it would reduce the predictable tension that would come with meeting these strangers. Besides, when I had heard that three of Edelmar's friends were Lords around my sisters' ages, I couldn't help but play matchmaker a little bit.

I still remember the conversation I had with them a few months ago…

_I sat in my bed humming, putting Aurelia to sleep. Her eyes drooped every now and then, in addition to the occasional yawn. Permelia was curled up next to me and Celesta sat in the bed across from me, leaning on her hand with her legs to the side and smelling the flowers that Permelia had picked from the garden below. Saphronia, of course, had her straight nose and light emerald eyes poring over a book while she sat in an armchair._

_Edelmar knocked gently before entering._

"_Is she asleep?" He asked quietly._

"_Almost," I whispered. "How was your day?"_

"_It was empty without you and Aurelia. I kept sighing during the meeting and I think the Lords took it the wrong way."_

_I giggled. "I missed you, too."_

_He walked around the bed to my side where Permelia wasn't sitting. He kneeled down and gave me a long kiss, cupping my cheek. I didn't notice my sisters staring at us._

_After running a gentle finger down our daughter's cheek, he left me in the company of my sisters._

_I looked at Permelia, only to see her looking at the ground, her eyes half-open and a depressed pout on her lips. I looked to Celesta to see the same sort of expression. Even Saphronia had closed her book and was staring out the window._

"_Um, did I miss something just now?" I asked._

"_No, you didn't. But I think we've been missing out on something for the past few months," Permelia said. Her hazel green eyes seemed to darken to a cheerless brown._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_The truth?" Celesta spoke up. "I wish I had the same thing you and Edelmar have." I looked alarmed for a second. "No, no! Don't get me wrong! I don't have any feelings for Edelmar like that—he will always be my brother-in-law. But, what you two have, I don't think I'll ever find it."_

"_Of course you will. All of you will."_

"_But how long do we have to wait?" Saphronia said. My eyebrows raised in surprise. Saphronia was usually the last one to open up her feelings to us. "Even I want something like that. You seem so happy…"_

_They each sighed and I felt my heart break for my sisters._

I snapped out of my reverie when I felt someone hug me. I looked down in surprise to see Permelia's hazel eyes looking up at me. Even though she was about twenty years old, she still seemed like a child to me.

I grinned at her, hugging her with my free arm. Aurelia cooed at her aunt, recognizing her. Permelia kissed both of Aurelia's cheeks.

"How have you been, Melia?" I asked.

Celesta answered before Permelia could. "Oh, she's been bothering everyone about the next time we could come visit you. So when we got your invitation, she was bouncing off the walls. Father thought someone had given her too much sugar again," she let out a delicious laugh while Permelia giggled, unfazed by Celesta's words.

Celesta took Aurelia from me while I hugged Saphronia.

"What books have you been reading now, Saffy?"

"Oh, I've just been going through the library again. We haven't been getting any new volumes, recently," she sighed.

"Well, let me introduce you to Edelmar's friends," I said. I had barely introduced them all when each of my sisters were staring at one of the Lords.

**Saphronia POV**

I refrained from nervously twirling my straight, copper blonde hair. It was so easy to twist around my finger, however, because it ended right at my navel. My hair was the longest out of my sisters: Amoretta's was second longest, ending at the end of her ribcage; Celesta's golden honey blonde hair ended at mid-back; and Permelia's curly orange-copper hair ended at her shoulders.

But, back to the reason I'm nervous. As soon as Amoretta had introduced us, I caught the dark green eyes of a tall gentleman, I believe, Lord Blake Verdell. If I remember correctly, his name meant 'light' 'forest green'. He had an angular jaw and lean muscles. He was taller than me, which was a rare sight, seeing that I was rather tall, much taller than my sisters.

I felt myself getting lost in his deep green eyes.

He offered me a small smile which I returned with a polite curtsey. He stepped forward and bowed, holding my gaze.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Saphronia," he said. I blushed but wouldn't look away.

**Celesta POV**

I laughed as Aurelia cooed in my arms, waving her tiny fists in the air.

I vaguely felt someone watching me and I looked up to catch gazes with Lord Glade Darryen. I stared deep into his dark blue eyes, caught by surprise. His eye color seemed just like mine, however my eyes were several shades lighter. Though his eyes were dark blue, they were still clear.

He walked towards me, a smirk on his face. He was a few inches taller than me and was graced with a head of golden blonde hair. His arms were thick and toned, his abs and broad shoulders evident under his fitting tunic.

He bowed to me, taking my hand. "I am honored to meet you, Princess Celesta." He kissed my free hand and I felt my entire being heat up.

"Of course, Lord Glade," I responded.

"I love the color of your hair, like sunlight," he murmured. I blushed even more, but his eyes captured mine, rendering me immobile.

**Permelia POV**

Right after Amoretta introduced us, my eyes kept straying to the red haired fellow. He was short, about my height if not a few inches taller. He had such big hazel green eyes and a splash of freckles across his nose. The most charming feature he had was his big smile.

Even better, that smile was directed towards me.

I giggled, giving him a polite curtsey. He blushed and awkwardly bowed, only making me giggle more. I loved the way his hair was brushed to one side, slightly covering one of his eyes.

He smiled at me before looking at the ground, but he often glanced up at me. It seemed that he couldn't take his eyes off of me. But, then again, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

**Amoretta POV**

I smiled to myself as I saw my sisters already locking gazes with the three lords. This was too perfect. I shared a look with Edelmar who nodded in acknowledgment. I cleared my throat, before taking Aurelia from Celesta.

"Dinner is right this way." _This should be interesting_, I thought as Edelmar slipped his hand into mine. I was completely oblivious to the way Cymbeline watched us with hate in her eyes.

**FINALLY! I am so sorry it took so long but I was having massive writer's block. I don't know why, but the atmosphere and mood that was present in the first book isn't in this one yet. I hope to get that atmosphere back by including a few scenes with the princesses and the lords. Things are going to get very dramatic around here!**

**Please review!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	3. Bittersweet

**I am so excited to be writing again! I have been having so many new ideas for these different stories, so please check my profile for any news!**

**Meanings of Names:**

**Blake—Light…..Verdell—Forest Green**

**Glade—Shining…Darryen—Ocean Blue**

**Wilbert—Bright…..Fenix—Dark Red**

**Cymbeline—Hollow….Enedina—Soul**

**If you want to know any of the meanings of the older characters' names, please refer to the second chapter of **_**Amoretta**_**!**

**A special thank you to my first reviewer of this chapter: killer-kelly420. This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 2**

**Amoretta POV**

Dinner had gone quite smoothly. Well, more than just smoothly. It seemed that each of my sisters got along very well with one of the lords.

Saphronia and Blake had immediately begun talking about different pieces of literature that they had read or studied and the new library that was being built in Blake's castle. Very soon, they were involved in a debate about something that had been much too complicated for me to understand. However, when Edelmar and I cleared our throats pointedly, they had both adorned looks of surprise on their faces before blushing and smiling at each other. I had never before seen my eldest sister so flustered.

Celesta and Glade had a different experience. Glade constantly tried to get my sister to talk to him or catch her interest. Yet, Celesta just responded to his efforts in short but good natured words. It seemed to me that she was playing 'hard to get'. I laughed to myself when Celesta had flustered Glade with a dazzling smile after he had tried to use his charm on her. Glade was going to have to work a little harder to earn my sister's affections.

Permelia had been giggling most of dinner and, it seemed to me that, her giggles were contagious to Lord Wilbert Fenix. The two of them hadn't really spoken that much. Wilbert was such a cute boy, always glancing up at Permelia and blushing, his cheeks matching his hair. Permelia had noticed and couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics. I had expected Permelia to get bored after a while, but it looked as though she was always eager to catch Wilbert's eyes.

Even with all of this going on, Edelmar and I still managed to keep a steady conversation flowing between our guests. At least, most of our guests—Cymbeline never really had much to say, only keeping her eyes trained on me and Edelmar sitting at the head of the table.

I kept Aurelia on my lap, letting her play with a spoon. She seemed so adorably oblivious to all that was going on around her. Occasionally, she would look up at me and laugh and I couldn't help but laugh back. But, no matter how cute your daughter could possibly be, it did not mean he wasn't prone to messes anymore.

Soon after, Aurelia managed to acquire a dark gravy stain on her creamy pink dress and some mashed potatoes in her hair. I sighed, shaking my head at her innocent laugh. I excused myself from dinner, but not before Edelmar held my hand a moment longer.

He often told me how much he wished that he could spend more time with his daughter and wife but it had become increasingly difficult what with the king's duties. That was why he always took off two days during the week to spend with us. The look in his eyes told me that he wanted to come with me but I knew and understood he couldn't. I smiled softly and pecked his lips before walking to our suite with Aurelia.

I barely noticed out of the corner of my eye that Lady Cymbeline glared at my departing figure.

"Amoretta, the bath is ready!"

My eyes came back into focus as I stopped daydreaming. I blinked as I realized that I had been standing in the middle of Aurelia's room, beside her changing table while peeling off her stained clothes.

I sighed. "Aurelia Cordelle, you are such a messy girl!" I exclaimed. She only laughed in response. I shook my head at her, smiling.

Sienna, Jade, and Cerulean walked into the room, carrying the necessities for Aurelia's and my own bath. They hadn't changed at all in the past year, still looking exactly the same as when they had intruded on my bath so long ago.

Jade was holding a pair of pajamas that my mother had made for Aurelia while Sienna and Cerulean were carrying the stone tub that Athanasia had made. Surprisingly, though it was made of stone, it was very thin and light, making it easy to carry.

"The bath is ready, your highness," Jade smiled.

"Yeah, hurry up!" Sienna cried. Though it wasn't heavy, the tub didn't seem to be light enough for Sienna.

"Alright, alright! We're coming," I exclaimed. "So impatient…"

"We're going to pretend we didn't hear that," Cerulean commented. I rolled my eyes, laughing. I picked up Aurelia, all wrapped up in a soft towel so she wouldn't catch a cold on the way to the bathroom. It was nearly wintertime and there were often sudden drafts throughout the castle, despite the standard warm climate of Forsythia.

Steam was slipping through the crack underneath the door, hitting me with full force when Jade opened the door. Sienna and Cerulean placed the tub on the floor, close to the main bathtub. It was shaped like an enormous bowl with a flat bottom. My maids immediately set to filling the tub with some of the warm water flowing from the pillar faucets around the large bathtub. They sprinkled some sweet pea scented soap that had been a present for Aurelia from my father-in-law. Presently, he was enjoying more 'meetings' with his old friends. He was enjoying life without all of the kingly duties.

I carefully placed Aurelia in the tub, letting her play with some of the toys that Athanasia had made. There was one that was much like a glass sphere with single bronze ring around it. There appeared to be several spheres within the main glass sphere that gradually grew smaller. When placed in water, the water would fill up the toy through tiny holes and would play music. I sat for hours trying to find out how it worked but I gave up, just happy that it made Aurelia laugh. After I was sure that she would be fine, I nodded to Jade to keep watching her while I took my own bath.

Sienna poured the custom jasmine scented powder into my bath while Cerulean fetched a dress for me.

I lazed in the bath, musing about nothing in general. I slipped underneath the water, all noise being blocked out.

Suddenly, Cymbeline's cold eyes flashed in my mind, searing its image into my eyelids. I gasped, forgetting I was underwater. Water rushed into my lungs and I broke the surface of the water in a panic. I heaved myself out of the tub, onto the cool tile floor, coughing up copious amounts of water.

Alarmed, Sienna rushed to my side, just as Cerulean walked into the room. Cerulean immediately threw a towel on me, wrapping me up as though I was a child. I grimaced when Aurelia decided that opportune moment to begin crying, seeming to notice the alarming atmosphere.

I couldn't stop coughing for it seemed that whenever I did, my lungs would begin to constrict again. Finally, the coughing passed.

I looked up to see a glass of water in front of my face. I watched as Cerulean dropped a tiny pill into the water, making it turn a light green. I questioned her but she glared until I swallowed the contents of the glass.

My body turned hot, then cold, then I suddenly threw up, into a waiting basket…that Jade was holding. I gave her an apologizing look but she smiled in return.

"Why did you give me that?" I asked.

"You swallowed soapy water—that probably wouldn't have been good for you so I thought it would be best to dispose of it quickly," Cerulean responded. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just need to lie down a bit…"

Cymbeline's harsh expression haunted me while I dressed Aurelia—who had finally stopped crying when she realized I was okay—in her nightgown. It was a cute two-piece: a full sleeve tunic that was tight around the wrists. They came with a pair of baggy pants that was tight around the ankles. Her wet hair was already forming its wavy curls and ended at her shoulders. After I dressed her, I felt another wave of lightheadedness coming over me. Fortunately, my three handmaids were there to lead me to my bedroom.

After placing Aurelia in the bed with me, I lay down next to her, watching her chew on the frills of her sleeve.

Cymbeline Enedina worried me. Not only was she a close female friend of my husband, but she also seemed to hate me. Just because I chose to ignore her scowls and glares did not mean that they were not there. No matter how hard I tried to start a conversation with her, she would reply in short answers without any room for responses.

I felt silly trying to speak with her when she so obviously did not want to do so with me. I felt offended and my pride justified my desire to ignore her for the rest of the night. Of course, my guilt caught up with me and I renewed my efforts—to no avail.

_Oh well_, I thought. _Might as well just continue being polite. They will only be here for a little while._

**Edelmar POV**

Dinner seemed rather quiet after Amoretta left—at least, only for a few minutes. As soon as my wife had left the dining room, Cymbeline seemed to brighten. She sat up straight, actually contributing to the conversations. She especially maintained conversations with me, making me feel rather uncomfortable.

Very soon, Blake and Saphronia excused themselves to see the library. Soon after, Glade invited Celesta for a walk in the gardens, with Willy and Permelia off to see the stables. The atmosphere of the room became awkward for me; however, Cymbeline was smiling at me through half-open eyes.

"Well, how have you been, Cymbeline?" I asked to start up a conversation.

"I have been well, but I feel a lot better now. What about you?" She asked.

I smiled. "For the past year, things have been, well…fantastic, I suppose," I grinned. "Amoretta, and now Aurelia, make me very happy."

Cymbeline's smile faded, morphing into a grimace. "How did you meet her, exactly?"

"Um, my father had arranged for me to meet Amoretta and her sisters to choose one of them as my bride," I awkwardly replied.

"Hmm… I understand the age differences with Permelia and Saphronia, but why did you choose Amoretta? Why not Celesta?" She questioned. Her tone seemed bitter.

"Celesta wasn't how she is today. At first, Amoretta didn't seem to want to marry me, but I was very taken with her immediately after meeting her."

Cymbeline slammed her palm on the table, causing me to jump. "Why did you choose her when there were so many other women? Why did you choose her when you had me?"

I stared, my mouth in a tight line. I suppose a small part of me had been expecting this.

"I loved for so long. A day didn't pass when I didn't think about you," she said. "All these years I have been waiting for you to come, to kneel on one knee before me…but you never came." She scowled fiercely, glaring at the one of the candles on the table.

"Then, after 6 years, we come to visit you for a reunion and you're married. I didn't even receive an invitation," she said, her voice livid.

"I sent you an invitation!" I finally spoke up. "I sent each of you an invitation to my wedding!" I calmed down, taking a deep breath and averting my eyes from her hurt expression. "I'm sorry I never loved you like you loved me, but you need to move on. Let me go—you will only hurt yourself by hanging on to me like this. I love Amoretta," I said.

Tears penetrated the surface of her eyes. Cymbeline stood up, and in a flurry of satin, stormed out of the room. I sighed, putting my hand on my eyes.

I stood up soon after, desperately needing to be in the company of my wife.

**Cymbeline POV**

I cried, holding onto the railing of the balcony as though my life depended on it.

_I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!_

I felt animosity and envy spread through me, festering within me and whispering vengeance in my ear. I would not sit back and let this worthless wench take the man of me dreams. I will destroy her…and that little brat.

**Well? Do you like? I am very sorry it took so long but I've had a few tests back to back and it's been killing me! But you know what would make it all better? A few reviews…;)**

**I hope to get a few even though I really don't deserve them!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	4. Confrontations and Attractions

**I'm just gonna get started right away! If anyone would like to know the meanings of the names, please refer to **_**Amoretta**_** and the previous chapter of **_**Golden Heart**_**.**

**Thank you!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**

**Chapter 3**

**Amoretta POV**

I slid a beautiful comb into my hair, holding my bun in place. I glanced at Cerulean dressing Aurelia while Jade brushed my daughter's hair. Sienna held the job of keeping Aurelia distracted. I smiled as Aurelia released an adorable peal of laughter.

I stood up from my dressing table and smoothed down my dress. I was a little uncomfortable wearing this dress: it was rather tight and form fitting and I still had a little bit of fat to work off from my pregnancy.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Absolutely beautiful!"

"Wonderful!"

"You look the same as always." Cerulean and Jade glared at Sienna, who grinned, replying, "What?" I laughed.

"Thank you, dears. I'm still a little nervous about wearing this dress…" I said, pulling at my clothes.

"Nonsense, you can barely tell. Especially if you pull the dress down a little bit," Cerulean said as she fixed my dress. "Besides, King Edelmar will drool over you no matter what."

I blushed. As long as Edelmar thinks I am beautiful…

I picked up Aurelia, smiling at her. "We'll be off, then!" I called over my shoulder. My maids waved to me, watching me as I closed the door behind me.

I walked towards the main ballroom where a ball for our guests is being held. Many people were going to be present tonight, including my mother, Rasmus, and father. I was excited to see them after three months. Rasmus, now 15, was training to take the throne. Because of his education, he wasn't able to visit too often—in fact, I haven't seen him in seven months. I missed my baby brother and was looking forward to seeing him.

We reached the ballroom entrance and I climbed the secret stairs that led to the balcony. All members of the royal family needed to be announced while climbing down the balcony staircase. I had already done so almost a hundred times, but the first time I did is saved as one of my most precious memories.

I watched Aurelia in my arms while waiting for Edelmar to arrive. Aurelia's head was laid against my chest, curling up against me. I smiled as she sighed. It was past her bedtime but balls were usually this late. Besides, I had no problem carrying her for the rest of the event.

I felt Edelmar's arms wrap around me, making me turn around in surprise. I met his surprised eyes as they began to take in my outfit. Just as Cerulean had predicted, he was practically drooling. It was exactly what I needed to disperse all of my doubts. I turned around, kissing him full on the lips.

"I missed you," I whispered against his lips.

Edelmar chuckled. "I saw you a few hours before I left you to get ready for the ball."

"I know, but still…" I said, kissing him again. He nearly moaned against my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Someone cleared his throat. "It's very nice to see that you're still both in love, but there is a ball to attend to." We turned around to face my parents and my father-in-law. A little off to the side was Rasmus, already double in height from the last time I saw him.

I ran over to my mother, wrapping my free arm around her. She kissed me on the forehead but immediately turned her attentions to her granddaughter. Aurelia, pleased with the attention, immediately reached out towards her grandmother. My mother had seen Aurelia a few times before, but it had been a while. I hugged my father, shocked from the amount of silver hairs that were nestled within his black hair.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you after all of this time! And look at you, Rasmus! You're almost as tall as me," I gasped, so happy to see my family.

"Of course, I had to come," Rasmus said in his clear tenor voice (that had drastically deepened from the last time I had seen him). "I didn't want to miss visiting my favorite niece," he laughed. I rolled my eyes. "She's your only niece," I sighed.

"Yet, from the way they were kissing, I'm sure there are many more to come," Daivian whispered to my father. My father, completely unperturbed, nodded in agreement and excitement. I blushed while Edelmar sputtered. "Father!"

Former-king Daivian laughed jovially. "Well, let's get this party going!" He turned towards the curtain. After being announced, he walked down the staircase, his hands behind his back. It must be nice not having to rule the kingdom anymore—Daivian had the status of royalty yet didn't have the duties that came with being so.

Next, my mother and father walked down the stairs with Rasmus behind them, after my mother handed Aurelia to me. Rasmus looked more like Father with every passing moment, yet he had the peach skin color of my mother and her dark brown hair color as well. He had only maintained my father's facial features and chocolate brown eyes. Even at the age of 15, he was very good-looking. I heard many of the women sigh as he descended the stairs.

I adjusted Aurelia on my hip while Edelmar wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Now pronouncing his and her highnesses: King Edelmar, Queen Amoretta, and Princess Aurelia Cordelle!" The announcer called. The curtain opened again and we walked down the stairs as a family. Our guests applauded and whistles could be heard from where our honored guests of the night were standing. I smiled after I registered my sisters standing with them. I would be keeping an eye on them tonight.

**Saphronia POV**

I stood tall in my emerald green dress. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. It had a fit and flare silhouette, with a short train at the end. I paired it with a pair of bronze flats, not wanting to look any taller. The flats were unnecessary when I stood beside Blake, who made me seem like the average height.  
>I listened closely as the announcer listed all of the achievements that Forsythia's rulers had accomplished. It seemed that the kingdom was doing very well. I tried to pay more attention to the announcement as it began to regard education, but Blake was making it very difficult for me to concentrate: he was staring at me full on with a small smile on his face. I peeked at him from the side, trying to figure out why he was watching me so intently.<p>

I sighed, turning to him. "Is there a problem?" I asked, smiling at him. He blushed but chuckled. "I didn't get to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," he said. It was my turn to blush.

"T-thank you," I murmured. I wasn't sure what to say next. I've never had these feelings before so I had no idea how to react with Blake.

"Would a dance please you?" He asked in the Evanian formal language. I lifted my eyebrows high in surprise. But my surprise quickly melted into respect and admiration, and perhaps a little bit of attraction for Lord Blake Verdell.

"It may please me as it does you, sir," I responded. I grinned at him, pleased to see him smile at me in return. He took my hand, leading to the dance floor as the announcements ended.

**Amoretta POV**

I watched as Lord Verdell led Saphronia to the dance floor. They looked so elegant together, as though they were meant for each other.

"Good for you, Saffy," I whispered.

My mother had taken Aurelia from me while Edelmar and I greeted our guests. After circulating for a while, we met with Celesta and Cymbeline.

"You look beautiful, Amoretta," Celesta gushed. She herself wore a one-shouldered dress with a sweetheart bodice and flowing skirt. The top of the dress was a royal blue color that faded to gray-blue as it reached the end.

"So do you, Celesta. You look absolutely stunning," I smiled. I turned to the rest of the guests, noticing that Permelia and Wilbert had already begun dancing. Their movements were a little uncoordinated as they adjusted to each other, but they were still adorable. "I hope you are all enjoying the ball," I said to Cymbeline. She only nodded curtly before turning away. I looked down, a little dismayed.

I looked around, noticing that Lord Glade Darryen was nowhere to be seen. I turned to Edelmar. "Excuse us for a minute," I said, hoping to convey my concern through my eyes. Edelmar nodded and smiled before walking away. I turned towards Celesta, her sadness becoming more evident with each passing second.

"So, where is Lord Glade?" I asked, casually.

Celesta sniffed, sticking her nose in the air and turning her head away from the dance floor. "On the dance floor." She was acting stubbornly indifferent, but I could see the hurt in her eyes. I scanned the dance floor, spotting Lord Glade dancing with another woman.

I smiled sympathetically at Celesta. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" I asked, grinning mischievously.

"W-what?" She stuttered, surprised at the look I was giving her.

"Come now, Celesta: _what are you going to do now_?" I emphasized. She seemed to understand what I was saying, a light going on in her mind.

"Please, excuse me, dear sister," she smiled. I grinned at her. "Of course, of course."

I watched as she walked near a group of conversing gentlemen. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, releasing a slight giggle as she smiled at the men. They stopped all conversation at once, immediately walking over to her. I nearly started laughing as each of them asked her to dance. She nodded to them all, one of them taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. It also seemed that a certain Glade Darryen had been watching Celesta and was absolutely teeming with jealousy at the sight of Celesta's suitors.

He excused himself from his current partner, walking over to Celesta and her partner. Things were getting interesting.

**Celesta POV**

I laughed sincerely at my partner's jokes. He was an easy person to converse with and I felt a little guilty about using him. I smiled even more, turning up the charm as I noticed Glade making his way over to us.

I watched him tap my partner, though his eyes were on mine. "Excuse me, may I take over?" he said.

My partner seemed upset over this, but it would be rude to refuse. He dejectedly handed me over to Glade. He turned to me, hope in his eyes. "I hope that we may dance again, Princess Celesta," he said. I opened my mouth to reply in the affirmative but Glade cut me off.

"I'm afraid that the Princess will be dancing with me for the rest of the night." My eyebrows shot up in the air, thoroughly shocked. Not only was this rude but it was insinuating that Glade had a claim over me.

My former partner glared at Glade, but before he could say anything else, Glade whisked us off into the midst of the crowd. He laughed, before turning to me.

His laughter faded and he became serious. His eyes smoldered with an emotion I couldn't recognize. "Please refrain from dancing with anyone else," he said in his deep voice. I felt shivers along my bare back.

"And why should I?" I breathed.

"Because I said so," he replied as he dipped me. I clung to him, surprised. I stared at him in the eyes, loosing myself in his dark blue, clear eyes.

"Your eyes never cease to amaze me," he murmured. I blushed, looking away. He pulled me, pulling me closer to him. I gasped at his sudden proximity.

"I never want to look away from your eyes again," he whispered. I smiled at him, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Then I'll be sure never to look away from yours, as well," I replied. He smirked at me and I felt something flutter in my stomach. Is this how Amoretta felt with Edelmar?

**Amoretta POV**

I sighed, satisfied with the sight before me. Whereas Saphronia and Blake were elegant and Permelia and Wilbert were adorable, Celesta and Glade were steamy. Their moves seemed to have lust boiling beneath the surface. I smiled to myself before hearing someone clear her throats behind me.

I turned around to face Cymbeline. For once, she was smiling in my presence. But it was a sickly sweet smile, as though she was looking down on me.

I shook off the feeling and smiled at her sincerely. Her eyes only hardened. "How are you enjoying the ball?" I asked politely, taken aback by her expression.

"I've been to better," she replied. I narrowed my eyes, slightly offended. "But tell me, dear," she continued. "Where ever did you get the courage to wear _that_ dress?"

I felt my eyes widen in shock. "Excuse me?" I looked down at my dress, seeing nothing wrong. Cymbeline smiled maliciously, going on.

"You recently had a baby and, _unfortunately_, it is more evident in that dress. Perhaps you should have lost a little more weight before wearing it," she said. "We don't want the other guests to think that you're unfashionable."

I glared at her but felt tears coming to my eyes. How quickly she was able to dig up my doubts and insecurities, shoving them in my face.

I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and I quickly blinked my tears away. I looked up to see Edelmar, smiling.

"I'm glad to see you two getting along," he said. He glanced at me and froze. My tears were gone and I had put on a smile, albeit a fake one. However, Edelmar was able to see through my mask. "Is everything alright?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yes, everything is alright," Cymbeline answered. I almost glared at her again but I only nodded in agreement.

"Edelmar, won't you dance with me?" Cymbeline asked. My eyes nearly bulged at her audacity. "If it's alright with you, Amoretta," she said innocently. I hated the way she said my name, as though she were telling a sick joke.

"Of course, it's alright with me," I choked. I didn't want Edelmar anywhere near her but I didn't want to upset Edelmar and I know it would be rude if I were to refuse. I gritted my teeth as Edelmar glanced at me again, trying to see the problem. I nodded to him, smiling. He stared at me a while longer before taking Cymbeline to the dance floor. I almost didn't catch the smirk that Cymbeline sent me over her shoulder.

I saw red as anger boiled within me. I closed my eyes, opening them again. This time, I was literally seeing red. Well, the red of Permelia's dress. I shook my head, clearing my mind.

"Hello, Permelia! Don't you look absolutely adorable," I teased. She had always hated being called 'cute' and 'adorable'.

She stuck her tongue out at me but quickly giggled. "I don't care if you call me cute! Wilbert says I look beautiful tonight," she sighed, clasping her hands and gazing up into the heavens. I laughed at her blissful expression.  
>"I'm happy you're getting along," I said. I tried to keep my thoughts happy but my eyes would stray towards where Edelmar and Cymbeline were dancing.<p>

_You should have lost a little more weight before wearing it…_

_We don't want the other guests to think that you're unfashionable…_

I blinked back tears but Permelia spotted them. Instantly, her brow furrowed and she pouted. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?" She questioned.

I tried to nod but Cymbeline's comments had cut me to the wick. Suddenly, Saphronia and Celesta had appeared, as well.

All three of them were questioning my wellbeing, causing me to feel a little overwhelmed.

"I'm fine, I just need a little breather," I said. I walked away, out the side doors to the balcony. I stood against the railing, staring up at the starry sky. It had been here when Prince Cadaver had first confronted me.

A breeze blew and I heard the sound of twinkling bells. I looked to my left, gasping and stepping back in shock. Athanasia in all her shining glory was nonchalantly leaning against the railing and looking up at the moon. She smiled at my reaction, giggling.

I frowned but then smiled. "How have you been, Amoretta?" She asked in that same voice. I noticed now that she seemed to have a mild glow, like the moon, surrounding her shape. Her voice sounded distant yet it was lively, as well.

"Well, I suppose everything has been okay," I replied, thinking about Cymbeline.

"I know—I saw everything."

"Why is she like that?" I asked. "Why does she hate me?"

"She feels as though you have taken her love from her. She has loved Edelmar since they were children."

I sighed, looking down. "But she didn't have to say those things…maybe she's right—it was a bad idea to wear this dress."

"Child birth is not something to regret: it is a blessing and you should not be ashamed to show that you have given birth. Besides, as long as Edelmar loves you."

"But that's just it—how do I know that Edelmar wasn't thinking the same thing as Cymbeline?"

Athanasia laughed. It went nicely with the sound of the ocean.

"Observe," she replied.

I heard steps coming from the doors so I looked to see who was approaching. I could vaguely distinguish Edelmar's form. I was about to call out to him, but suddenly, where Athanasia had stood, there was now a handsome man. He had dark, exotic skin and green-blue eyes. His black hair went down to his broad, muscular shoulders. In a flash, this man towered over me, pinning me against the railing.

Edelmar stopped in his tracks. I watched shock flit across his face, quickly replaced by sadness and then anger and jealousy. It raged in him, causing him to walk quickly towards us. He put a firm hand on the man's shoulder. The man winked at me briefly. In that moment, I knew it was Athanasia. She was pretending to be a man.

"Excuse me, but I would appreciate it if you didn't harass my wife," Edelmar growled.

The 'man' turned to Edelmar. "But why? It seemed to me that your wife was enjoying my company. Besides, if she's your wife, why weren't you standing by her?" His deep voice was thickly accented.

Edelmar glared, his eyes becoming livid. I gently pushed Athanasia off me, putting my hands on Edelmar's shoulders.

"Love, it's alright. He's just a friend," I murmured. I put my hands on either side of his face, watching Edelmar calm down. He looked into my eyes, revealing the pain he felt. I smiled at him, happy to see that he cared about me so much.

Edelmar and I looked up, but the man was gone. Edelmar was bewildered but I shook my head. "Just forget this happened," I said. He looked at me for a while before smiling. He pulled me close and we walked in to the ballroom together. I looked around to see Cymbeline glaring at us as we walked in. Edelmar had probably abandoned her on the dance floor after he saw me leave. After considering what Athanasia said, I was a little more frightened.

**Permelia POV**

I watched, along with my sisters, as Amoretta walked back into the ballroom with Edelmar's arm around her shoulder. Each of us smiled, glad to see Amoretta acting more normal.

I turned to my sisters. "How have your nights been?"

"Absolutely amazing," both Saphronia and Celesta said at the same time. I giggled. "Yeah, me too."

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my wrist. I turned around to see a blushing Wilbert holding a glass of punch. He handed it to me, looking down. I smiled at him, taking his hand in mine. He blushed even more. I laughed and went on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. Saphronia and Celesta giggled when he turned a bright cherry red.

**Celesta POV**

I felt someone's hand on my waist. I turned around, facing Glade. I felt my heart thump faster. He took my hand, leading me onto the balcony. I only glanced back to see Saphronia and Blake standing together while Glade and Permelia were smiling at each other.

Once on the balcony, I let go of Glade's hand to run to the railing. "The moon is so beautiful," I observed. I turned around, seeing Glade leaning against the wall. I watched as he smirked, stepping closer and closer to me. I backed up against the railing while he put a hand on either side of me. Though I was trapped, I felt no fear.

"I've seen more beautiful things," he whispered. I felt his breath against my bare neck. I inhaled his many scent, feeling something flutter inside my stomach.

He leaned in closer, touching my lips with his. However, at the last minute, I turned my face to the side, causing his lips to come in contact with my cheek.

He pouted. "I know, I know: too early." He looked away, a little dismayed.

I put a hand in his shoulder length hair and stood on the tips of my toes. I kissed the corner of his mouth, ignoring how audacious a move it was. Glade's eyes bulged but then he smirked. I winked at him, slipping away from him and dancing into the ballroom. I vaguely heard him following behind me.

**Saphronia POV**

Blake was holding my hands, staring into my eyes as though it was just us in the ballroom.

"I've never met anyone like you," he murmured.

"Neither have I met anyone like you," I whispered. "I'm really glad I met you."

"I'm glad to have met you, as well, Princess Saphronia. Would you accompany me to the library tomorrow morning?" He asked, blushing.

I smiled, a blush tingeing my cheeks, as well. "I would find that enjoyable."

Blake kissed my hand, keeping eye contact with me.

**Amoretta POV**

I watched each of the exchanges between my sisters and the Lords. I smiled. Perhaps my sisters had finally found their true loves. I sincerely hoped so: they deserved happiness and I want so desperately for them to feel how I feel around Edelmar.

Athanasia helped me to realize how much Edelmar loved me. I should have a little more faith in him, next time.

**Whooo! That was SO LONG! I hope you all enjoyed it and, for those of you who aren't aware, I have started a new story: **_**The Amethyst Eyed Cat**_**. I would love it for my**_** Amoretta **_**series readers to read this as well. Please review!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	5. Wonderful Evenings

**Chapter 4**

**Amoretta POV**

I watched as each of my sisters as Aurelia played with Aurora, the white kitten. They were each dressed up in their casual fineries, looking as beautiful as ever.

Apparently, the Lords had asked each of my sisters for an evening in their company during the ball last night. They had come to me this morning, asking for all sorts of advice and tips on how to behave and what to do.

I had helped each of them to dress in the appropriate attire: they had each come to me with a few select choices. I had immediately eliminated the fancier dresses—these were just casual meetings, not formal dinner dates. However, I expect those to come very soon.

Permelia sat on the bed with me, playing with Aurelia. Though she was giggling and making faces, I could tell how nervous she was. I had chosen a relaxed, rose-colored dress made of lightweight silk for her. It was off the shoulder and ended at her knees. A thin sash around her waist gave her the perfect 'doll' look. Lord Wilbert was taking her for a ride in the forest. It was rather sunny and warm, so the material would be perfect for the weather.

Celesta, looking just as nervous, will be going on a stroll in the gardens with Lord Glade. I hadn't wanted to give her a dress that would make her pale in comparison to the gorgeous flowers around her. After taking many walks in the gardens myself, I realized that the least common flower color was blue. With Celesta, I had picked a floor-length summer dress made of cashmere. It was strapless and an azure color that complimented her eyes. I suggested she put her hair half up, half down: she had pinned back some of her hair and let the rest of her curls hang down from the back, reaching down to mid-back.

Saphronia was staring out the window, a small smile on her face. She had always been the most composed of us all. She didn't seem nervous in the least—in fact, she seemed particularly comfortable. I suppose I should have known; after all, Lord Blake had asked Saphronia to accompany him to the grand library, which is basically Saphronia's most comfortable place. I had chosen a long dress for Saphronia, as well. It was quarter-sleeved, accenting her long frame. However, it had an open back, only showing up until mid-back. Saphronia had pulled some of her hair into a small bun, letting the rest of her straight, bronze hair hang out. She had slipped a comb into the bun, holding it in place.

A knock on the door made each of my sisters jump.

"Come in," I called. A door opened, revealing Edelmar. Each of my sisters groaned, casting glares at my husband. He held up his hands in defense, his eyebrows high with shock.

"Whoa, what happened? I feel like I was hit with a solid wall of ice!" He laughed.

I smiled. "The lords have asked my sisters to accompany them for the evening. They're just a little nervous, that's all."

"Huh, well no reason to glare at me for it," he mumbled playfully. Permelia and Celesta stuck their tongues out at him while Saphronia only rolled her eyes. He laughed, reaching for Aurelia as she reached for him. Aurora, the sneaky little kitten, immediately turned on her cuteness, earning herself a pet on the head from Edelmar.

"How were your meetings?" I asked.

"They went well. But you'll never guess what happened…" He went on. I tried to listen to what he was saying, but I found his face a little distracting. His eyes were bright and his grin was stretched, making him seem more handsome to me.

"Are you listening?" He laughed, waving a free hand in front of my eyes.

"Hm?" I hummed.

He chuckled swooping in for a kiss while he carefully placed Aurelia on the bed in front of me. I wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him down to me while I held on to Aurelia with the other. He chuckled against my lips, sitting down on the bed with me.

He pulled away for a second, glancing pointedly at each of my sisters.

"Fine, we get it!" Celesta groaned. "Thanks for your help, Amora," she smiled.

"Sure."

Each of my sisters smiled before leaving. I stared off in their direction, praying that their evenings would go well.

Edelmar pouted in front of me. "I made them leave our room but now you're not even paying attention to me," he frowned.

I laughed. "You're just going to have to change that, won't you?" I cocked an eyebrow suggestively. He smirked, leaning in for a deep kiss.

**Permelia POV**

I giggled as I petted Bliss, Amoretta's prize mare. Her nose was so velvety and smooth. Bliss whinnied from underneath my hand.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." I turned around, facing Wilbert. His dark, curly red hair was wet, indicating that he had just taken a bath. His hazel brown eyes were clear and bright, like his smile.

I watched him glance over what I was wearing, but not long enough to make me feel uncomfortable. I liked how he respected me.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded and he held out an upturned hand to me. I hesitantly placed my hand in his warm one. He smiled, pulling me along. We walked towards the western forests, where I saw a horse waiting for us.

"Um…" He turned around facing me. "Is there a problem?"

"No! None at all," I shook my head, flustered. I blushed. "It's just…there's only one horse…" He smiled and I blushed even more, feeling silly.

"I know. We're going to share a horse. I feel a little bad about using Edelmar's royal horses, so we're only going to use one."

I nodded. I could still feel the uncomfortable heat that came with blushing. He swung up deftly into the saddle. He smirked at me, putting out a hand to me. I tentatively placed my hand in his. He pulled me up into the saddle behind him and I realized how strong he was.

"Hold on tight," he said over his shoulder.

I nodded, clinging to his tunic. We took off, the wind flying through my curls. His dark red hair looked beautiful against the vibrant emerald canopy above us. "Hold on!" He yelled over his shoulder, laughing. Surprised, I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding on for dear life. He laughed louder, his laughter echoing around us. His laughter was contagious, and soon I was laughing along with him.

The horse slowed down after another twelve minutes. It was a strong horse, for it wasn't even out of breath.

Wilbert jumped down, landing quietly. He reached up for me and I swung one leg over the saddle, preparing to jump down. Somehow, however, I slipped, falling against him. Wilbert caught me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"You alright?" He asked, his dark hazel eyes wide.

I nodded, swallowing. I felt parched and nervous. He looked into my eyes, breathing heavily. I stared into his eyes, blinking at his close proximity. His eyes moved down, examining my lips. I found myself doing the same, as well.

Wilbert leaned in closer and I gasped. It wasn't that I was frightened—I was just nervous. Whatever it was, Wilbert sighed, smiled, and pulled away. I felt cold without his arms around me. I looked down, disappointed.

He took my hand, making me beam at him. He grinned back, pulling me deeper into the forest.

"I stumbled across this place a while ago, when I was out here for a ride," he explained.

I gazed at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Shhh…come here," he whispered as we neared closer to a bush. I watched as Wilbert crouched down behind the bush. I, excited and curious, crept closer to him. I crouched down beside him. After we were both situated, he parted the bush the tiniest bit.

I almost gasped at what I saw.

A beautiful, majestic, golden brown stag stood in all his glory at the base of a huge tree. He paced quietly around the tree, looking up now again in different directions. He seemed to be waiting for something.

I heard leaves crack a few feet away. My mouth hung open as a petite doe stepped out from the bushes behind the stag. The stag looked at the doe, his antlers glinting in the sunlight that managed to shine through the leaves and branches above him.

The doe gracefully stepped closer to the stag. After a few minutes, more rustling could be heard, and three tiny baby deer stepped out from where the doe had come from. Wilbert and I stared at each other in shock. The three baby deer began playing with their father and I giggled at the sight. Wilbert motioned for us to step away. I nodded and we both stood up. I allowed myself one last look at the happy family as we crept away.

"That…was so beautiful," I murmured, a smile on my face. I was so amazed with what I had just seen. I felt grateful to Wilbert for letting me see that.

"Thank you," we both said at the same time.

We laughed. "You first," he chuckled.

"I just wanted to say thank you for showing me that," I smiled. "It really makes me happy that you chose to show _me_ of all people."

"I wanted to thank you for coming. And why wouldn't I want to take you?" He chuckled.

I looked up into his eyes mischievously. "Why _would_ you want to take me?"

He smiled. He leaned in, slowly touching my lips with his. I found myself placing my hands on his strong chest while he wrapped his around my hips. He pulled away, smiling softly.

"That's why."

**Celesta POV**

I felt another of the beautiful flower's petals. Of course, it wasn't blue. Blue flowers were nearly impossible to find naturally.

I sighed. It doesn't matter—flowers, no matter their color, are still beautiful.

I bent down to inhale the beautiful scent of the flower. I couldn't name it, but I'm sure Saphronia could. I took another deep breath. Flowers had always been able to calm my nerves. However, to say I was nervous right now was a huge understatement.

Glade was exactly the kind of person I needed, but I was still worried. I was afraid of rejection, afraid that he doesn't love me as much as I love him.

As I stood up, a pair of hands covered my eyes. I gasped, my hands immediately flying to the wrists of the person who was blinding me. I felt a body up against my back, making me warm. Someone brushed his lips against my shoulder and I felt myself blush as I realized who my assailant was.

"Surprise," Glade whispered into my ear. I relaxed immediately, a smile nearly gracing my lips. I pulled away, turning around to face navy blue eyes.

"Hello," I smiled. "How has your day been?"

"Absolutely boring. I haven't seen you all day!" He chuckled.

I blushed. I frowned at myself—how easily I was influenced by Glade's simple compliments.

He noticed my frown and gently lifted my chin up.

"Is something the matter?"

I smiled, pulling away. "No, nothing at all." Honestly, I didn't want to be some weak-kneed female who fainted at the sight of a handsome man. I have more dignity (and pride) than that.

"So," I asked. "What are we doing today?"

Glade smirked. "Oh, nothing really; just a walk in the gardens. Perhaps we could also visit the beach?"

I nodded excitedly. I have never been to the ocean before. Amoretta has told me many stories about the ocean but I'd never really had any time to come visit it myself.

Glade reached for my hand, enveloping my small hand in his large, warm one. I nonchalantly, yet frequently, glanced down at our hands. I was amazed at how well they fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. I wondered if Amoretta felt this way about Edelmar, when they held hands or something of the like.

I smiled to myself, pondering if Glade and I could possibly fall in love.

"I'm glad to see you smiling," his voice broke through my thoughts.

I looked up at him, my eyebrows high and arched. "What?"

"I'm glad that you're enjoying my company," he teased. "Though, it's hard _not_ to."

"My, what arrogance," I rolled my eyes, though I was smiling. "Careful Glade, I don't think such big heads are very attractive."

"So you find my average sized head attractive?" Glade insinuated. I blushed, pulling my hand away from his.

"These flowers are so beautiful," I changed the subject. "It is much like Amoretta's mother's gardens back in Evania. However, there are more kinds of flowers here."

"Yes, they are beautiful. How artfully you were able to change the subject," he teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him, suddenly feeling like a child.

I huffed, realizing what I had done. "How is it that after so many years of training and schooling on how to behave like a lady, one meager man is able to undo it all?" I muttered.

In a flash, Glade had me backed against one of the various statues. "Now, now," he murmured against my skin, running his straight nose against my neck. My breath came out broken. He pinned my hands behind me, pushing up against me.

"I don't believe I'm just a meager man, do you?" He huskily hummed. I gulped, suddenly losing my voice.

Glade chuckled. His aroma swirled around me, blurring my senses. "I believe that you're completely infatuated with me, just like I am madly love-struck for you."

I gasped. "B-but, you barely know me! I mean, how can you already be in love with me?"

"Sweet, one look in your eyes and I knew you were the one for me. If I can't have you, the stars will fall from the sky due to my torment."

Tears came to my eyes at how powerful his emotions were, how passionate he was. I looked into his eyes, feeling his presence now more than ever. I reached up, all feelings of doubt and insecurity washing away. I kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering longer than necessary.

Between you and me, this is my first kiss.

Glade was shocked for a second before pulling away. "By the way, you don't need classes to be a lady. I have fallen for Celesta, not some pompous lady."

I blushed, smiling.

"Come, let us make our way to the ocean."

After arriving at the beach, Glade allowed me to spend as much time getting used to the salty waters. He remarked that my eyes were the color of the sky whereas his were the color of the deep blue ocean. He pointed to the horizon, claiming that it was there that we were harmonious.

Following a surprise picnic on the beach, Glade had presented me with a beautiful blue flower. They looked like calla lilies, yet they were a pale bluish white.

"It took me a while to find one, but I finally found a blue flower," Glade smiled.

"Thank you. This truly means a lot to me," I whispered.

Glade smirked, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I officially count _this_ kiss as my first one.

**Saphronia POV**

I walked between the long, peaceful shelves, running my fingers along the spines of the books. I felt at peace, in my own little world.

It seemed that Edelmar's mother, Queen Cybele was fond of reading and nature. The library was similar to a conservatory. The shelves were unpolished, as though they had just been cut from trees and immediately placed in the library. The walls and ceiling were made of glass and the floor was a shiny tile. All sorts of flowers and plants draped over the shelves and were placed around the library. The second floor housed only flowers, though the first floor had flowers as well. However, these flowers seemed to be exotic flowers from all over the world. They were placed in large glass containers with miniscule holes and were given placards with their scientific names and common names.

I had been absolutely amazed by the small waterfall placed in the seating area of the library. Whereas a normal library would have lounges and sofas placed around a fireplace, a small yet complex waterfall was the focus. It had four layers, the water smoothly falling from one layer, only to pool into another layer and fall into the next layer. At the bottom of the waterfall was a small pond, housing several silvery-white koi fish.

There was also a variety of seating arrangements scattered throughout the library, such as the two-person coffee tables on the second floor and the study tables on the first floor. Personally, my favorite seating arrangement is main one by the waterfall. I chose a large armchair that I could comfortably curl up on.

I repeated the names of the books that interested me (in my head, of course—I don't want someone to walk by and think I'm some loony for talking to myself), memorizing them so that I could come back later and read them.

I spotted a book on the top shelf. It had accumulated quite a bit of dust but I could still see the title written in gold letters: _The Key To Happiness_ by Sir Vitam. I smiled to myself, intrigued by the title. I reached up to retrieve the book, however, someone else beat me to it.

I looked up to see who had taken the book off of the shelf.

Lord Blake Verdell was nonchalantly brushing off the thick layer of dust on the book with a handkerchief. When he was done, he handed the book to me.

"I am perfectly capable of reaching tall places," I smiled. "But thank you."

"I know you are capable. I just wanted to do something nice for you," Blake replied. "Besides, I know you would be attracted to my kind personality," he joked.

"Well, it seems I'm not tall enough to reach your ego," I teased. His eyebrows rose from surprise before he laughed.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"Well, I suppose we could read," I laughed. "I mean, that _is _why we're in a library."

"Ouch, you're sarcasm is quite piercing," Blake teased.

"Haha, very funny. If you'll excuse me, I would like to get a few more books." With that, I walked away, continuing to search the shelves. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around.

"Oh, don't mind me," Blake said. "I'm just looking for something."

I cocked my head at him suspiciously before continuing. I heard his footsteps behind me until I stopped at the armchair near the waterfall. I placed my books on the chair and turned around to face him, a bit annoyed.

"What is it that you're looking for?" I said, irritated by his constant following me. My brows furrowed even more when he smiled and stepped closer to me.

"I'm looking for your attention," he murmured.

I blushed a light pink, surprised by his sudden flirting. "Um, well…you have it now," I stuttered. "What is it that you want?"

He chuckled. "I don't know if you're willing to give it to me?"

I gulped. "E-excuse m-me?"

Blake leaned down to my ear, towering over me. "I think you know what I mean." He reached around behind me, pulling out one of the books I had picked. "I was looking for this book," he smiled, showing it to me.

"What?" I yelled. "Why you…you said all those things just to make me flustered!"

"Did it work?" He smirked.

I stuttered. "I—you—why—ugh!" I huffed, turning to walk away from him. In a flash, he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into an embrace.

"I didn't mean to offend you, Princess," he whispered against my hair. "But I just love it when you get flustered. It just doesn't happen enough for my liking."

I blushed, saying nothing. He wrapped his arms completely around me, and I swear I heard him smell me. He unwrapped one hand to tilt my chin up.

"You see, Princess," Blake continued. "I'm completely besotted with you and have been yearning for something from you."

I heard my voice reply. "What are you yearning for?"

He smiled down at me, looking at me so lovingly. He leaned down, placing his mouth on mine. I closed my eyes, feeling his hand weave into my hair. He parted his lips so slightly, focusing on my upper lip. His lips were so soft.

_Stop analyzing, Saphronia! Just let yourself go…_

After a good few minutes, he pulled away, giving us some breathing time.

"That's what I was yearning for," he smiled.

"Oh, I see." I knew I was blushing and I couldn't look into his eyes.

"Unfortunately…" I looked up, alarmed. Here is where he was going to say that he didn't want to talk to me ever again. Here is the part where he'll tell me how unattractive and unworthy I am of him.

"Unfortunately," he repeated. "Now, I'm yearning for more."

My eyes widened before I grinned at him. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wove my hands into his hair, as he had done to my hair. Blake leaned down for another deep kiss and I felt myself swoon.

_So much for reading_, I thought. _I guess I won't be needing Sir Vitam's book_.

**WOW, that was one LOOOONG chapter! I hope you guys all liked it though. Personally, it's my favorite chapter of the story.**

**SO, who is your favorite Lord?**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	6. In Love

**Chapter 5**

**Amoretta POV**

I hurried through the halls of the castle, carrying a few provisions for the men. The sun had barely risen, painting the sky a light pink with dark lavender on the outskirts.

As I neared the stables, I found myself frozen in shock.

Each of the men was already situated on their horses. What shocked me however was Cymbeline handing a basket to Edelmar with a tender look in her eyes. Edelmar was smiling gently, though I could see the confusion on his face. I felt myself darken with anger but I was soon filled with pain.

_Why is she doing this?_

I turned around to walk away, suddenly not in the mood to see Edelmar off.

**Edelmar POV**

"Here you are, Edelmar—a basket of my best cooking. I even made sure there were some peaches," Cymbeline sweetly spoke. I couldn't blame her for not knowing, but I hated peaches. Sure, I had liked them from my childhood, but I could barely stand the look of them now.

"Ooh, peaches? I love—" Wilber grinned excitedly.

"They're for Edelmar!" Cymbeline barked, pulling the basket out of his reach and glaring at the redhead. Glade and Blake were chuckling at Wilbur's crestfallen face.

I reached out to take the basket from Cymbeline but a retreating figure caught my eye. Amoretta was briskly walking away from the stables, her dress flaring out behind her. I thought I saw her hand reach up to wipe away a tear, but it might have been my imagination.

I leaped off Valiance, running towards her, Cymbeline's basket forgotten.

"Amoretta!" She turned around at my call. I watched as her face lit up and she smiled at me. I grinned back, laughing as I neared her.

"Were you seriously not going to see me off?" I teased. She blushed, looking away.

"I was…it's just—I was—well, anyways, here are a few provisions I packed for you all! I wasn't too sure what to get because I don't know where you'll be going but—" she rambled on. I smiled at her tenderly, swooping in for a kiss.

I honestly believe there is no better sensation than the way Amoretta's lips feel against mine. Her lips are always incredibly soft and, particularly when she smiles, they're as smooth as a pearl. She didn't seem surprised in the least at my sudden kiss, instead she giggled against my eager lips.

She pulled away, instead going in for a hug.

"Come on," I pulled her along with me. She seemed a bit apprehensive to go near Cymbeline but she followed nonetheless. I smiled—she is always sacrificing herself for me.

We neared the rest of us and the Lords jumped off their horses. "Ah, Amoretta, I knew you would come to see me off!" Glade flirted.

She smirked. "I'm not so sure that Celesta would like to hear that." Glade blanched at the threat, stiffening.

"You're right, Amora, I don't like it at all." We all turned around to face my sisters. I chuckled as Glade blanched even more so at the sight of Celesta. Celesta attempted to look stern but started giggling at Glade's expression. She walked over to him, pulling him down for a kiss.

Apparently, Saphronia felt like doing the same with Blake and Permelia with Wilber. All of the matchmaking Amoretta had been up to surprised me.

"I was going to bring you all some necessities, but I felt that my sisters should pack you each something instead. Please accept these as a token of our gratitude," Amoretta curtsied along with her sisters. Each of the Lords accepted a rucksack from their respective partners.

Amoretta turned to me, handing me a bag, as well.

"Here, I packed a few blankets and some water pouches. I made you some of my famous cookies," she giggled. I smiled at the inside joke. I had been amazed by Amoretta's cooking skills when I found out about them. Ever since, she had been making me her special cookies. I took the pack from her, holding it protectively.

"Is Aurelia asleep?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, she was up all night. She'll probably be sleeping until late in the afternoon." I sighed, disappointed. I had hoped that I could have seen my daughter before leaving.

Amoretta smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"No, no! It's alright. All the more reason to hurry home!"

Amoretta pulled me in for another hug. "Hurry back to me," she whispered in my ear.

I nodded, kissing her cheek.

"Um, Edelmar?" Amoretta and I turned to face Cymbeline. She looked on the verge of tears but even I could see the bit of jealousy in her eyes. "What about my peaches?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but could find no words.

"But, Edelmar hates peaches," Amoretta said. "In fact, he may be even allergic to them. He always gets dreadfully ill after eating them!"

Cymbeline looked down at the basket she carried then glared at Amoretta.

"Well, I didn't know that," she coldly spoke.

"Oh, I don't blame you!" Amoretta quickly explained. "It's alright if you didn't know. I mean, Edelmar has probably changed a lot since you last saw him."

"Maybe." Cymbeline slightly sneered before turning around and walking away.

I sighed and swung up onto Valiance. "We'll be back tomorrow."

Amoretta nodded and stepped back along with her sisters. I nodded to Blake, Glade, and Wilbur before taking off. I only glanced back to see Amoretta waving goodbye.

**Amoretta POV**

The sun was shining brightly so I had decided to take Aurelia out to the garden with me. I sat under a tree while Aurelia played with Cerulean, Jade, and Sienna. Cerulean watched my baby while Jade and Sienna ran around the garden picking various flowers for Aurelia to play with. I watched as she stared in awe at the colorful flowers.

I sighed, looking up at the sunlight that managed to leak through the thick canopy above me. Edelmar was hoping that by leaving for a while, the tension between Cymbeline and me would lessen. Well, he was wrong.  
>After he had left, she had approached me as my sisters and I dispersed.<p>

"You must think you're the closest person to Edelmar," she sneered.

"Well," my brows furrowed in offense. "I _am_ his wife: it's my duty to know these things about him."

To my astonishment, she only smirked at me. "Ah, but you'll never know _my_ Edelmar."

"Excuse me?"

"You'll never know Edelmar's childhood, his past. You've only known him for a little while—you weren't there when we all played games together or went horseback riding or even swimming. You aren't really that significant to him, are you?"

I stood there, completely shocked. It would be one thing if she were completely wrong, but the worst part was that she was telling the truth—she was right.

Cymbeline laughed before walking away.

I sighed, a solemn tear rolling down my eye. I looked up into the tree again, nonchalantly wiping the tear away. However, from the corner of my eye, I noticed Cerulean watching me. She sighed, closing her eyes and folding her hands under her chin, as though she were praying. Momentarily, a slight breeze picked up and I could hear distant bells.

I blinked before looking to my right. Athanasia was lounging against the tree beside me, staring at the dapples of light shining through the canopy just as I had been.

I smiled at Cerulean, who went back to playing with Aurelia. "So, Amoretta: have things been troubling you again?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but decided to shake my head instead.

"You can tell me anything, you know," Athanasia said, her color changing eyes wide and serious. My eyes slid over her beautiful hair made of various flowers and her exotic brown skin.

"It's just…I'm not a part of Edelmar's past. I don't know anything about his childhood except what he's told me."

"Isn't that enough?" She wisely questioned.

"It is, I just wish I had been there to witness everything. I love him so much, I just feel like I missed a big part of his life."

Athanasia smiled tenderly. "Amoretta, you know the answer to this problem. I'm not going to help you through this one because you already know how to help yourself. If you can figure this out, your bond with Edelmar _and_ Aurelia will strengthen tenfold."

I stared at her, sighing.

Athanasia laughed. "Don't worry—everything will be okay in the end." Her voice faded away, and, in the blink of an eye, she was gone. It was as if she had never been there.

I smiled gently to myself, though I was still burdened with my sadness. I walked over to Aurelia, picking her up.

"Time for a bath," I cooed. My daughter normally would have laughed at my speaking to her, but she only winced, as though she were going to start crying. It was as though she could sense my pain.

I smiled harder at my daughter, holding her close. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jade, Sienna, and Cerulean exchanging looks of concern.

**Edelmar POV**

I took another swig from the canteen Amoretta had packed me. It was a sweet juice, made of kiwis and strawberries.

I chuckled as I watched Wilber and Glade devour Amoretta's cookies as well as the food their respective princesses had packed them. Blake was nibbling on a slice of banana pound cake and sipping red wine, a few of Amoretta's cookies in his lap. It was a delightful coincidence that Saphronia had guessed Blake's tastes very well. Celesta had not been too far off of Glade's favorite snacks, packing him chocolate-covered cherries and iced tea. Wilber had received almond cookies and hot chocolate from Permelia, though anything from her would have satisfied his diverse taste buds.

Off to the side was Cymbeline's basket. She had packed all of the victuals that I had liked as a child—coincidentally, the food that Blake, Glade, and not even Wilber would touch: watercress soup and carrot cake complemented with apple cider. The watercress soup had been too thin and the carrot cake was burnt on the bottom. The apple cider tasted as though someone had dumped a pound of cinnamon into it.

I leaned back, savoring the taste of Amoretta's cookies.

"Hey, Edelmar? Can I have some more of Amoretta's cookies?" Wilber eagerly pleaded. I jumped up, cradling the container of cookies to my chest, as though they were Amoretta herself.

"No way! I've shared enough with all of you! The rest are mine!" I said. I had a smile on my face but I was completely serious.

"Oh, please! You have so many!" Wilber begged.

I started to run, laughing as Wilber stumbled while chasing me. Glade and Blake also began laughing as Wilber desperately chased me. Our horses whinnied from the tree they were tied to, their eyes following the pursuit. Finally, I collapsed on my original spot, panting. Wilber also slowed down, his face red. Blake and Glade were clutching their waists, doubled over with laughter.

I smiled at them, enjoying the moment with my best friends.

"Okay, time to talk," Glade smirked mischievously. "We'll start with our gallant King Edelmar. Tell us, how good is your wife in bed?"

Blake chuckled and Wilber blushed, covering his ears childishly.

My eyes narrowed at Glade. "Come on, you know the rules," Glade urged.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard the gossip, but after we were crowned king and queen," I blushed before continuing. "Well, we spent our first three days in bed."

"Really?" They each yelled. I blushed a darker shade.

"Wow, then she must be great in bed!" Glade insinuated.

"Watch it," I growled. "My turn: so Glade, what's up between you and Celesta?"

Glade blushed, looking away from me. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Oh, come on," Blake groaned. "We all saw that kiss she gave you before we left."

"Shut up! You're one to talk!" Glade retaliated.

"Answer the question," I smirked. "You know the rules."

"Well…I guess I like her…a lot."

I smiled at him. "See? That wasn't so hard. I'm happy for you."

Glade smiled. "Thanks. Now, it's Blake's turn."

Blake blanched. "What do you want to know?"

"So, how did your date in the library go?" Glade wagged his eyebrows at Blake suggestively, leaning into Blake's personal space. Blake rolled his eyes, shoving Glade's face away from his.

"It went splendidly, for your information."

"Did you really spend the entire time reading?" Wilber questioned innocently.

Blake blushed. "Most of the time…"

I laughed. "You had a make out session, didn't you?"

Blake blushed, the dark red color spreading to his entire face.

"It's alright," I chuckled. "Amoretta and I enjoy those couches, as well." I blanched, realizing what I had just said.

My friends burst out laughing while I, yet again, blushed.

"A-anyways, it's Willy's turn!" I pushed the attention onto our redheaded friend. He scowled at me. "Hey, next time, don't come after my cookies," I reasoned, laughing.

"So," Blake asked, his deep voice resonating with amusement. "Is Permelia all just cute and cuddly? Or does she have another side to her?"

"Melia is cute and cuddly _and_ more!" Willy yelled. We chuckled at his getting worked up. "She's so beautiful, too. Whenever I'm around her," his eyes glazed over and he put a soft smile on his face. "I feel, I don't know, warm. Like I'm sitting by a fire on down pillows. I could spend eternity just sitting by her and that warm fire."

We all stared in awe at our youngest companion. In those few sentences, he seemed so much older. What surprised us the most was that, everything he said, had described our own situations with the ones we love.

"I feel like that about Celesta. It's as though I'm floating in the beautiful blue of her eyes. Whereas most women of her status are like oceans, she's like a small pool. But they're all shallow while she has more depth than any of them. I want to spend the rest of my life drowning in that deep pool," Glade hummed, leaning back on the grass.

Blake poked at the dying fire before smiling to himself.

"Saphronia is more than I could ever wish for. I've never met anyone as smart and beautiful as her. Talking with her makes me feel like I'm standing on the tip of a mountain, surrounded by lush greenery. She's so refreshing yet comforting, like the shade underneath a tree. What I would do to live the rest of forever under that tree," Blake murmured.

We all leaned back, gazing at the sky above us. The sun was fading and the stars were beginning to blink into existence.

I smiled. "When I'm with Amoretta, I feel like I can fly. Her eyes take me to a whole new world, where it's just me and her. At least, that's how it was before. Now, I'm living in a paradise in the sky, along with her and Aurelia. Sometimes, I think life can't get any better than this."

We all simultaneously sighed.

I chuckled as night befell around us. The stars seemed to gleam like Amoretta's and Aurelia's eyes. "Congratulations, boys. You're all in love."

**Amoretta POV**

I stared up at the moon, wondering if Edelmar was thinking about me.

Cymbeline's words had cut me to the wick, paining me. Was I really insignificant to Edelmar? _No, Amoretta! Remember what Athanasia said. I have to have more faith in him…_

I blinked away my tears.

_I know Edelmar loves me…but why am I still worrying? When will Cymbeline give up? What will she do next?_

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I thought it would be nice to give some insight on the Lords' feelings about Amoretta's sisters. Hope I get some reviews!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	7. Burning Down

**Chapter 6**

**Amoretta POV**

Three days had passed and finally, Edelmar was returning home. My sisters and I had been working all day, helping the servants to prepare the castle for the King and the Lords' return. Saphronia had been in the library, organizing the books and feeding the koi fish in the pond. Permelia had been at the stables, brushing the horses while Celesta was in the gardens picking multitudes of flowers for the castle vases. I had been overseeing the cleaning of the guest rooms and had been choosing a menu for tonight's dinner. To say that I was excited to see Edelmar was the understatement of the century. I still felt as though we were newlyweds.

I had not seen much of Cymbeline in the past three days. It seemed that we were both avoiding each other.

"You highness, here is the final menu for tonight's banquet," a servant appeared. I read over the list, smiling in approval. "Thank you, this is fine." The servant bowed before walking away.

A kitchen maid approached me, holding two different plans for the dinnerware. "My queen, did you wish for this set of dinnerware or the other one?" I looked over the plans, nodding. "I prefer this set, thank you." The maid nodded, curtseying before taking her leave.

I sighed in exhaustion, heading towards my room. I needed to feed Aurelia before taking my bath. As I walked up the staircase, I saw Cymbeline dictating to a few servants further down the hall. The servants were carrying various flower vases, replacing the ones Celesta had chosen.

"What do you think you're doing?" I calmly asked. The servants bowed and curtseyed to me. Cymbeline grimaced at their signs of respect.

"I'm just helping to rearrange things," Cymbeline stated aloofly.

"What else have you done?" I questioned, hoping I didn't sound too cold.

"Oh, I've also had the koi fish in the library replaced as well as had the books re-ordered. I've also let the horses in the stables out for a run." I frowned, anger permeating my cool mind.

"My sister spent the entire morning arranging the books and tending to the koi fish. My other sister has also spent enough time brushing and bathing all of the royal horses. In addition, my sister has handpicked the flowers that you've been replacing, as well. You have singlehandedly ruined all of the hard work that we've been doing." I shook my head, furious.

I turned towards the servants. "I apologize for this, but could you all return the previous flowers to their spots?" The servants nodded, seeming happy to be released from Cymbeline's charge. They scattered, eager to fulfill my wishes.

"I don't need your help here," I coldly stated. She scowled in embarrassment. _Good_, I thought. _She deserves this for thinking that she could complete my duties._

I walked away, hastily making my way towards the library. I opened to large double doors, arriving in the midst of the books being replaced. Saphronia stood among the servants, telling them where to put the books. I walked towards her, an apologetic frown on my face.

"It's alright," she said, though I could clearly see that it wasn't.

"I don't know why she's doing this," I said.

Saphronia smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. Besides, I'm in a library doing something I love. Also, this way I'll be able to memorize all of the titles in this library."

I laughed, unsurprised by Saphronia's eagerness.

I left the library, heading towards the stables. Permelia was there, her dress sleeves rolled up as she helped the servants to wash the horses. It had rained enough last night to make the paddocks muddy. All of the horses were covered in a layer of mud from all of their rolling around.

"Melia! What are you doing?" I gasped. She was covered in mud herself!

"Huh? Oh, Amora! Have you come to help, as well?" She grunted as she tried to scrub the mud out of a particularly large stallion.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I didn't know she was going to do that."

Permelia was silent before she turned around and smiled. "It's okay!" Though she seemed on the verge of tears. "Though, you may want to check on Bliss for yourself." I gulped, hurrying towards my prize mare.

I gasped when I saw the condition my horse was in. I could barely see her champagne gold coat anymore. It also seemed that someone had attempted to ride Bliss, for she was still wearing a saddle and a bridle, both of which were put on incorrectly. I bit back an angry scream, rolling up the sleeves of my own dress.

By the time I was done, Bliss was a shining gold once again. I, however, was covered from head to toe in dirty water and mud. I sighed, looking down at my stained dress. The sun was almost setting, meaning that there was but a little bit of time left before Edelmar would return home. I hurried to our suite.

Cerulean, Sienna, and Jade seemed to be waiting for me at the door of my room. Cerulean had been holding Aurelia while Jade and Sienna led me to the bathroom. Jade quickly helped me out of the dirty dress as Sienna prepared the bath. I immediately sunk into the churning waters, letting the smell of jasmine envelop me. I felt my anger at Cymbeline dispersing along with the mud that had been all over my body.

Five minutes into my bath, Cerulean came into the bathroom carrying Aurelia.

"Amoretta, King Edelmar has returned from the trip. He is waiting on the balcony for you," she smiled.

I grinned at her. "Thank you. Let him know that I'll be out momentarily."

She nodded and left the bathroom.

I smiled to myself, relishing the fluttering of the butterflies in my stomach. At the thought of seeing Edelmar in a few minutes made my heart thump and my stomach squeeze in delight. I sighed, calming my nerves.

**Edelmar POV**

Glade, Blake, Wilbert, and I walked through the castle doors, stretching our arms high above our heads. In the past three days, we had done enough hiking to last us a lifetime. Now, we were coming home with aches and pains, yet it was worth it: I realized how much I missed my best friends.

"Your highness, Queen Amoretta is waiting on the main balcony for you," a servant said. My eyes perked up at the thought of seeing Amoretta. I nodded, briskly walking towards the balcony while trying to ignore my friends' chuckles behind me.

I walked through the balcony opening, seeing a figure standing by the railing. The sky was heavy with clouds, shrouding the figure in darkness.

"Amoretta—" I stopped midsentence. The figure turned around….revealing Cymbeline's gray face. I stopped in my tracks.

"…Cymbeline? What are you doing here? I was expecting—"

"Amoretta. Yes, I know," she interrupted. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I'm listening," I apprehensively replied.

She turned to look out across the garden. In the moonless night, the flowers seemed to fade, giving way to something more sinister. "Do you remember that one time when we were in the library playing hide-and-seek?"

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Yeah, Blake was supposed to find us, but he ended up reading instead. We waited a good few hours before giving up," I laughed.

She smiled at me. "So you do remember."

"Of course. These are fond memories that I will never forget."

"Yet, they aren't memories that include Amoretta," she said. I said nothing, surprised and confused.

She went on. "I think you are overestimating how much Amoretta actually means to you. She doesn't know anything about your past besides what you have told her. She's never even met your mother."

I stiffened at that. My thoughts wandered to the first time I had taken Amoretta to the waterfall…

_"Hello? Queen Cybele?"_

…

_"I'm Princess Amoretta of Evania. Well, I __was__ of Evania, but after I married your son, I became Amoretta of Forsythia. But you've probably already figured that out."_

…

_"I think you would have gotten along with __my__ mother: you both love nature so much."_

…

_"I promise to make Edelmar happy, and keep him that way. And I'll take care of him, too—seeing how much he needs it."_

…

I hardened in my demeanor, lifting my head. "You're right—" I began.

However, Cymbeline grabbed my arms, grinning up at me with a desperate glint in her eyes.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes, I _am_ right! She is nothing to you—she is but a mere nuisance that can be disposed off!" Before I could see what she was doing, she leaped against me, kissing me with full force. I wrenched her off, but the damage was done: Amoretta was standing in the doorway of the balcony.

"Amoretta, no—" I said. She turned, nearly running away. I followed after her to chase her but Cymbeline grabbed my wrist.

"You don't need to go," she smiled.

I glared at her, but she was unfazed. "Why won't you realize this? I love Amoretta! I could never and will never love you! Especially now," I hissed, pulling away and shoving past her.

**Amoretta POV**

I sobbed against the bed, curled up in a ball. I heard someone enter the room, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. Of course, I was wrong.

"Amoretta," Edelmar whispered.

"Save your breath," I hissed. "I heard everything you said! I heard you agree with everything she said." I sobbed, feeling pathetic yet incredibly hurt.

"When? When did you stop loving me?" I cried.

"Amoretta, what you saw was a misunderstanding! Trust me, I would never hurt you!" He pleaded. He fell in front of me, clasping my hands. "Amoretta, I love you!"

I pulled my hands out of his. "You kissed her!"

"No, she kissed me!" He angrily denied.

"Really? Are you really going to say that, Edelmar?" I muttered. "I should have known you were a liar."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edelmar shouted. "Do you regret getting married? Do you regret Aurelia?"

"I should be the one asking those questions!" I screamed. "You're the one who did this. I regret nothing. At least, I didn't before…" The tears fell harder and my anger dissipated. "How could you do this? After all we've been through?"

He sighed. "You're misunderstanding—"

"Just go."

"…w-what?" Edelmar's voice cracked.

"Leave! Get out!" I screamed. "I never want to see you again! I…I hate you!"

I watched him stand up, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry that you believed all of this. I hope that you'll realize that you mean the world to me." With that, he left the room and I momentarily heard the suite door slam shut. I sobbed, falling against the bed again.

_How could this have happened?_

**Edelmar POV**

I stood in the middle of the training fields, sweat running down my face as I panted in the still night. A sword in my hand, I struck at a wooden post, slicing and cutting at it as though it were a manifestation of my problems.

I hit the wooden pole particularly strongly, cracking the tip of the sword. I dropped it, ignoring the screaming pain in my knuckles from clenching the sword too tightly. I curled up my fist, punching the wood. I punched and kicked, finally knocking down the thick wood pole.

I collapsed on the ground, silent but frustrated tears running down my face.

_How could this have happened?_

I felt a blanket fall on my shoulders. I looked up, hoping it was Amoretta.

I stared into Blake's green eyes. They were filled with pity and sadness. "What happened?" he asked.

I looked down, clenching my bleeding fists.

"Edelmar, you have to tell us," Glade spoke up. Wilber remained silent.

"Edelmar, even Amoretta's sisters won't speak to us. Amoretta won't see anyone but them and they won't tell us what has happened," Blake calmly explained.

"Amoretta overheard a conversation between me and Cymbeline," I began. I watched as my three best friends' faces immediately darkened.

"I think I know where this is going…"Glade whispered. Blake shushed him.

"Well, she was going off about Amoretta would never know about my past, and therefore, was insignificant to me."

"Then?" Blake urged.

"Well, I said she was right—"

"What?" Wilbert exclaimed. "Edelmar, how could you say that? Amoretta is so nice!" This time, Blake did not shush him.

"Wilber is right, Edelmar. I can't believe you said that," Glade sneered.

"No, you guys don't understand! This is where Amoretta misunderstood. I was about to contradict Cymbeline. Amoretta doesn't know that much about my past, but she means the world to me. But then…"

"Then?" Wilbert said.

"She kissed me."

"Who?" Blake asked. "Amoretta?"

I shook my head. "Cymbeline." I immediately felt a punch connect to my jaw, knocking me over. I looked up to see Glade towering over me in anger.

"How could you be so stupid? How could you let her kiss you?"

I frowned. "I was caught by surprise! How was I supposed to know she would do that?"

"Don't be an ass! We all know that Cymbeline loved you. She would pull a stunt like this…If only she wasn't a woman…" Glade growled.

"Though I agree with Glade," Blake began. "We need to clear things up with Amoretta."

"Yeah, so that Permelia will talk to me again," Wilbert said. Blake and Glade threw a look at him, to which he shrugged. "You guys want your girls to talk to you again, too, don't you?"

They looked at each other and sighed.

"So, how are we going to go about doing this?" Blake asked.

"I don't have a plan," I said. "But I'm not going down without a fight. I'll plead and beg to my last breath to get Amoretta to forgive me and see the truth. Then, I'll banish Cymbeline to the farthest pits of—"

"And off we go!" Wilbert cried in good cheer. Blake and Glade laughed, pulling me along with them.

**Amoretta POV**

I jolted awake. It had only been a few hours since I cried myself to sleep. I immediately began coughing as my eyes watered. The room was dark with smoke, filling my lungs and most definitely turning them black. I got up from the bed and stumbled to the door, fumbling with the knob.

I threw open the door, revealing the wall of flames waiting for me. They roared, burning everything in sight. My mouth hung open in surprise. My eyes flitted to Aurelia's bedroom door. I could hear her crying. I shut my mouth with determination.

_This is no time to be afraid._

I ran through the flames, avoiding the large fires. I hitched my dress up, hoping it would snag on anything or get caught on fire. I made it to Aurelia's door and wrenched it open. I ignored that the hot doorknob had burnt my skin, making my palm sting with pain.

I coughed as I searched the room. I made my way to Aurelia crib. I gasped in horror.

Her crib was surrounded by flames, as though they had purposely made their way to her. However, I was amazed to see a golden-white light emanating from my daughter, magically fending off the curling, greedy fire.

The light lasted long enough for me to grab Aurelia. She looked up at me in fear, tears in her golden eyes. I smiled at her, covering her face with a blanket to block the smoke from her precious lungs. I tried to turn to the door but it was already consumed in flames.

I cursed, inching backwards towards a corner. I shrunk back against the wall, praying for a miracle.

"Athanasia! Please, oh please, help!" I cried. I saw nothing, saw no one coming to help us. I sobbed. Was this my fate? Was I destined to die having said those things to Edelmar? I held Aurelia close to me, thinking hard for a way out.

But I saw none.

**Sorry it took so long! I have been very busy with school and other things. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since it involves more plot and less fluff—I feel like I've been dragging this story out longer than it needs to be. Besides, if I'm going to get started on ****the third part of the story****, I'll need to quickly wrap up this one.**

**Hope you liked! Please review!**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	8. Disappeared

**Chapter 7**

**Amoretta POV**

The smoke began building up. I could hear Aurelia begin to cough underneath her blanket. I cried out in desperation.

"Athanasia, please!" I begged.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of bells once again and a soft light shine on a chair beside me. I glanced at the chair and the window behind me. Putting Aurelia on the ground beside me, I quickly grabbed the chair, banging it against the window. It reminded me of the time when Prince Cadaver had abducted me and I'd had to break the window of the tower I was in.

I felt a surge of power within me, allowing me to throw the chair through the window, causing a cascade of colored glass to fall to the gardens below.

I picked up Aurelia, nervously looking down. It was a high jump and it would certainly lead to a broken bone or two. I suddenly screamed when a flame licked my calf, the smell of burning flesh permeating the air. I resisted the urge to gag and, swallowing my fears, jumped out the window.

As we plummeted towards the ground, I cradled Aurelia close to me, spinning us so that my body would hit the ground rather than hers. Tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I closed them in anticipation of the impact. Would my life truly end like this after all the things I had said to Edelmar?

Suddenly, the same golden light from before began to emanate from Aurelia's tiny body. We began to slow down, very carefully floating down to the ground. I gaped in amazement at Aurelia, who was laughing in delight. However, the light lasted for only two stories of the castle before we resumed our plummet. We fell to the ground, landing on my right side of my body. I heard an unpleasant crack in my right shoulder.

Despite the pain resonating throughout my body, I checked Aurelia to make sure she was safe. I relaxed when I couldn't see any bruises or—Athanasia forbid—blood. In fact, Aurelia cooed softly in my arms.

I moaned, the pain catching up to me. "Thank Athanasia! Oh, thank you!" Tears began leaking from my eyes as my vision became edged with black. Through my hazy eyes, I could see a figure approaching us. A weight was removed from my arms before the world became dark.

**Edelmar POV**

I sat beneath the tree in the courtyard, the tree where Amoretta usually sits. I imagined her beside me, laughing and talking with vibrant eyes. I reached out to her, only to watch her disappear with a heartbroken expression on her face.

I sighed, staring up at the stars. How could Amoretta not realize that she is the most important person in my life? How could she think that I would choose Cymbeline over her?

I heard a soft twinkling of bells. I sat up, hearing footsteps behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the dark-skinned man who had been with Amoretta during the ball all those weeks ago. I glared at him, remembering the way he had been towering over my wife, trapping her against the balcony railing.

I stood up. "Who are you? What are you to Amoretta?" I questioned.

He laughed, only, it sounded like a woman's laugh. He even spoke in a woman's voice: "King Edelmar, be at peace. I have come with advice concerning your wife."

I stared in bewilderment, and, in one blink, a woman stood before me. Her skin was dark, the color of the bark on healthy trees. Her hair consisted of flowers and vines, with no actual strands of hair—nature flowed from her scalp. Her eyes were rather strange, as well. Rather than staying a single color, they changed colors frequently, presently going from red to purple.

I immediately bowed, recognizing her.

"My humblest apologies, Athanasia," I murmured, cursing my own stupidity.

She laughed. "Rise, Edelmar—we have important things to discuss." She sat down beside my place beneath the tree. I sat down facing her, eager to hear what she had to say.

"Amoretta is a very special person. I know you are aware of this fact, but I mean to say that she is special in a different way. She has a power, an ability to make anyone love her through her own love. There is no one that can't help liking her."

"So," I began, disheartened. "Does this mean that she used her power on me? That I'm not _really_ in love with her?"

Athanasia shook her head. "Really, child! Did you think that was the case? It's not an actual power, but it's what happens because of her kindness and love towards others. Everyone loves her because she is purely a good person. You love her because you fell in love with her."

"I see…" I nodded, trying to follow along.

"Aurelia Cordelle is also very special. Her power, however, is a physical one. I will explain this more but we must discuss Amoretta for now."

I nodded to her to continue.

"Amoretta has felt insecure ever since she has had Aurelia. You must realize that, though she seems to be perfect, she, like all women, need someone to rely on. A woman needs the one she loves to rely on, so you must be there for her." Athanasia's eyes grew somber and gray.

"I, too, once loved someone. However, he was not there for me when I needed him and he betrayed me. I don't want anyone, especially Amoretta, to feel that way."

I nodded. "I understand."

She smiled. "Then go."

I stood up, running towards the castle that housed the Royal Suite.

I froze when I heard a scream.

"Help! Help! The Royal Suite is burning! Fire, help! There's a fire!" A maid ran into the courtyard. Servants and maids all around gasped in shock, immediately moving to attention. I grabbed the original maid who had been screaming.

"What about the Queen and the Princess? Where are they?" I desperately questioned.

She sobbed. "I'm not sure! Last time I checked, they were in the Royal Suite!"

I felt the blood drain from my body. "Order the servants and all able hands in the castle to start putting out the fire!" I took off, running through the halls of the Forsythian Castle, making my way towards our room. Smoke was leaking through the cracks under the doors to the suite. I banged on the door.

"Amoretta! Are you there? Can you hear me?" I screamed. "AMORETTA!"

I shoved my shoulder into the room, hoping to bust it open. In a sudden crack, it opened, revealing the fiery hell the room had become. I gaped in shock and fear.

"Amoretta! Can you hear me?" I yelled.

There was no answer. I gritted my teeth, tearing off my thick over-shirt and rolling up my sleeves. I made a move to step into the room when several arms held me back. I looked up, looking to the sad eyes of Glade, Wilber, and Blake.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I thrashed against their hold on me. Wilber began crying. At the sight of his tears, I felt tears leaking from my own eyes. "Please, I have to save them! I have to save my wife and daughter! Please, they're my entire life…" I sobbed, sagging against them in despair. I fell to the ground, holding my head.

_Athanasia, please…_

Suddenly, I heard a crash. It sounded like a window had broken. I perked up, hoping that perhaps Amoretta and Aurelia had escaped. From the sounds of it, it sounded like it had come from Aurelia's room. The crash was followed by a scream—Amoretta's scream.

"Amoretta! She's alive!" The murmur went through the crowd of servants watching. "Come on, people!" Kodey yelled. "Form a line leading to the kitchen! Someone fetch buckets! We're going to need a lot of water!"

"If it was Aurelia's window…" I thought aloud. "Then they must be above the garden!" I nodded to Blake, Glade, and Wilber, and they followed me to the garden. We ran through the halls, making our way to the grand ballroom.

"Wait! What's going on?" We heard a yell behind us. We turned around to face Amoretta's sisters.

"No time to explain! Just come with us," I called over my shoulder, continuing on my way to the garden. I went down the balcony, jumping the last few stairs. I ran to Aurelia's side of the garden, feeling joy and fear when I saw the crumpled form on the ground below the window. I rushed over, examining the body.

It was Amoretta.

I checked her body, listing the injuries in my head. She had a severe burn on her left calf and the ends of her hair were singed. Her right shoulder and hip seemed bruised, so she had probably landed on this side of her body when she jumped from the window. I looked up at the fourth story window, amazed that Amoretta's bones weren't broken from such a fall. I put a tentative hand on her neck, searching for a pulse as my fear wracked within me.

Suddenly, she took a gasp of air, coughing out the black fumes.

I sighed in relief. I cradled her to me, holding her close. My eyes wandered, searching for Aurelia.

"E-Edelmar…" Amoretta wheezed, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Shhh, you're alright. Everything is going to be fine," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "But where is Aurelia?" My heart squeezed in trepidation at her answer.

Amoretta's eyes shot open. "What do you mean 'Where is Aurelia'? She was right…here…" She slowly sat up, frantically looking around her.

**Amoretta POV**

I hysterically moved my dress skirts about, searching for Aurelia's small form. I tore at the grass around me, hoping to see her a few feet away.

Perhaps she had rolled out of my embrace…

"No, no, this isn't possible!" I hyperventilated.

Edelmar's eyes crinkled in sadness. "You mean…she is still in the room?" Tears welled up in his eyes.

"No, I jumped out with her! She was in my arms when we landed…She was right here!" I yelled, trying to convince him and myself. Tears began pouring from my eyes as I tried to remember what had happened.

_We fell to the ground, landing on my right side of my body. I heard an unpleasant crack in my right shoulder._

_In fact, Aurelia cooed softly in my arms._

_I moaned, the pain catching up to me._

_Through my hazy eyes, I could see a figure approaching us._

_A weight was removed from my arms before the world became dark._

I gasped.

"Someone took her! Someone took my baby!" I screamed.

"Amoretta! AMORETTA! Look at me!" Edelmar grabbed my face. "What do you mean? Who took her?"

I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks. "When I jumped out of the window, Aurelia was in my arms. She somehow caused this bright light to shine and then we safely floated down. But the light wore off so we ended up falling the rest of the way. But I'm fine compared to how I could have been without that light," I explained. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"When we fell to the ground, I checked Aurelia for any injuries. I had been so relieved when she didn't have any—" I choked. Edelmar comfortingly put a hand on my cheek, wiping away my tears.

"I let my guard down for a second," I bit my lip. "I felt someone approach and then take Aurelia from my arms. And then…I fainted."

I sobbed, expecting Edelmar to yell or scream at my foolishness, for letting our baby disappear. Instead, Edelmar enveloped me in his arms, letting me cry.

"We'll find her. We'll find Aurelia and bring her back. As for the person who took her away from us: I won't let him go unpunished."

"Well, then get prepared to go after her, because we know who did it," a voice said.

We turned around, facing the Lords and my sisters. I looked at Blake, who had spoken. "Who did this?" I seethed.

"The only one of us who isn't here," Glade growled.

"Cymbeline," Edelmar snarled.

"We have to go after her. She can't have gotten far," I tried to stand up but only fell back down, hissing at the pain in my shoulder and calf.

"We have to get you in a bed first," Edelmar advised.

I would have declined, but the waves of pain charring my body kept me from doing so. I nodded, letting him carry me to a temporary room, ironically, the room I had stayed in when I had first come to Forsythia.

A few hours later, I lay in bed, tears constantly streaming from my face as my sisters tried to comfort me. Edelmar and the Lords were discussing places that Cymbeline could have taken Aurelia.

As I lay in this bed, in this room, I imagined a dismal, dark thought—that, perhaps, Edelmar and I hadn't married, that Aurelia had been born, that I was stuck in an empty past.

**SO SORRY it took so long! I actually went on vacation and things stopped me from actually writing! So very sorry! I'll get the next chapter updated soon. And, perhaps in two or three more chapters, the story will be finished. At least, **_**this **_**story will be finished (yes, I'm planning a sequel to this story but it will be the last addition to this trilogy).**

**Hope you are looking forward to it,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	9. Found

**Chapter 8**

**Edelmar POV**

"Okay, so let's consider the possibilities," Blake said, staring down a map on the table. Glade and Wilber also stood around the table, staring at the map. I sat in an armchair, running my gaze over the countless books in the library. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu, as though I was anxious to save Amoretta from Prince Cadaver again. However, I hoped that we would find Aurelia in less time.

"Well, knowing Cymbeline," Glade began, "She probably took Aurelia back to her own kingdom." He pointed to the Kingdom of Murk, south of Forsythia. It was in a rainy land with constant gray skies and a tumultuous sea.

"And the place will probably hold some kind of sentimental meaning," Wilber suggested, his finger tapping his chin in thought.

A light went off in my mind. I stood up, walking over to the map. I searched the marked territory of Murk, my eyes landing on a small lighthouse on the coast.

"There," I pointed. "Cymbeline and I used to play there a lot when we were kids. I would bet anything that that is where Cymbeline took Aurelia."

"Yeah, well you're betting this on your daughter's life," Glade muttered.

Blake elbowed him, scowling.

"And on Amoretta's happiness," Wilber pouted. Blake hit him on the back of the head, rolling his eyes at the both of them.

I grimaced. "Thanks, guys. You are both so supportive and encouraging," I sardonically commented.

"That's what we're here for!" Wilber cheerfully smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Blake hit him again on the back of the head, wondering how his friend could be so naïve.

Edelmar smirked.

"Let's go."

**Amoretta POV**

The door opened and my sisters and I looked up. Edelmar walked in, dressed in formal armor. His hard eyes softened at the sight of me and he sat beside me on the bed. I cupped his cheeks, staring into his gray-blue eyes.

"Do you know where she is?" I whispered.

"Yes, I'm taking the Lords and a battalion of men to the Kingdom of Murk to find Cymbeline and Aurelia," Edelmar murmured, placing his hand on mine.

"I'm coming with you."

Edelmar shook his head, but I continued. "Edelmar, I have to come with you. She's our daughter and I can't wait here like a helpless woman. I need to be there when we bring our Aurelia home."

"Amoretta, you're injured! What kind of husband, let alone person, would take an injured being on such a dangerous mission?"

"You're going to have to be that person, because I'm coming with you. Besides," I pointed at my bandages around my calf and shoulder. "I'm fine now. I can—"

"Amoretta. No."

I wanted to argue more but I could see in his eyes the excruciating pain he felt. He had lost his daughter, and he couldn't bear to lose me, as well.

"Edelmar, this physical pain I'm feeling is nothing compared to the pain that I'm feeling because of our daughter being abducted. I need you both beside me, for the rest of my life and in the afterlife. I can't bear to be without either of you even for a minute. Please, let me come."

After a second of hesitation, he nodded. "Fine, but if I have to, I will send you back home," he seriously threatened.

"You won't have to," I smiled, with determination in my voice.

"Meet me at the stables in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be there in ten."

…

"Amoretta, are you sure you should be going?" Jade asked me as they gently helped me into my armor. My armor was lightweight compared to a man's and left space for my chest. The back and front of the chest armor were separate pieces that had to be tied at the sides. The under piece of my armor was tight around my hips and protected my legs down to mid thigh. I only had a helmet that covered my head but left my face uncovered—I had to be distinguished from the regular soldiers.

My armor was one of a kind, really. It had been another gift from Athanasia. Made of light silver but stronger than steel, it shone even in complete darkness. The inside of the armor was lined with soft velvet, for comfort and warmth. From the top of the helmet, a single plume from a golden bird stood out.

"Yes, I have to do this," I said. I walked over to my bedside table, looking into the drawer. Inside, I saw a handful of objects that I had saved: the golden clip my father had given me, the white opal stone from the cave, the jasmine flower bracelet Edelmar had given me, and a strew of other objects I had collected over time.

All of these objects represented my fondest memories, my past. I gritted my teeth in determination. I want to rescue Aurelia, come home with Edelmar, and create new memories and a happy future. Suddenly, I realized what Athanasia had been talking about…

_Athanasia smiled tenderly. "Amoretta, you know the answer to this problem. I'm not going to help you through this one because you already know how to help yourself. If you can figure this out, your bond with Edelmar__and__Aurelia will strengthen tenfold."_

I closed the drawer, a smile on my face.

"Thank you," I said to Sienna, Jade, and Cerulean. "And please let Athanasia know that I thank her, as well." They smiled knowingly and nodded, seeming to age many years.

I ran out of my room, albeit with a limp, towards the stables.

As I neared the stables, I caught sight of Edelmar, the lords, and my sisters. Edelmar's eyes caught with mine and I sped up. He stepped closer to me and I ran into his arms, wrapping my own arms around his neck and kissing him with all of the strength I could muster.

He was surprised at first but quickly kissed me back.

"I'm sorry I misunderstood," I said. "I guess I was insecure and a little jealous of the past you and Cymbeline shared."

"I'm glad you understand that you mean the world to me and I accept your apology," Edelmar smiled at me.

"Let's go get our daughter back," I said.

…

We rode out of the Forsythia in a small but lethal company, headed by me and Edelmar, and the Lords. My sisters had stayed behind to watch over Forsythia in our absence. Of course, we were unsure of how long it would take to rescue Aurelia. I pray that it won't take three days to rescue her as it took to rescue me from Prince Cadaver.

Our company composed of only the best swordsmen and bowmen we had, all on horseback. We were completely serious in getting Aurelia back—besides, kidnapping the princess was an attack on the kingdom so we must address this as an attack from an enemy, regardless of the fact that it was one woman working alone.

We rode quickly through the forests, across the plains. The sun was beginning to set as the stars twinkled into existence. A cold chill began to creep into our bones as we moved forward and I was thankful for the velvet lining.

"Your Highness," one of the soldiers called. "We've arrived at the outskirts of Murk."

The horses began to slow down. "Thank you," Edelmar nodded. "The lighthouse is situated outside of the main kingdom, a little ways off that way," he pointed.

The soldier nodded. "I'll take a few men to go scope out the premises."

Edelmar nodded. I slid off Bliss and pulled off my helmet. As soon as Edelmar dismounted Valiance, the chestnut stallion moved towards my golden mare.

"She's expecting foals, you know," Edelmar said.

"I'm aware," I smiled. "I also know that they belong to Valiance."

Edelmar smirked at his stallion, patting the horse on the head. "You've been busy, old boy."

The horse neighed in response, almost indignantly.

I looked off in the direction of the lighthouse, chewing on my bottom lip.

"It'll be okay, love," Edelmar murmured, pulling me close. "We'll get her back."

"I can't help but be worried! She's my baby," I whispered.

"Shh, be strong, Amora," Edelmar kissed my forehead. "We need to be strong for her."

I nodded.

The soldier returned, a grim expression on his face.

"Sir, the tower is being guarded by a large quantity of foot soldiers. While we are of higher ranking, they do outnumber us," he said.

"We must go on," Edelmar said.

The soldier's eyes gleamed in admiration. "Yes, sir!"

We watched as the soldier readied the rest of his comrades, everyone eagerly jumping back onto their horses and preparing for battle. I swung onto Bliss while Edelmar onto Valiance. He nodded once more before letting his helmet slide into place. I let my own helmet cover my face, dimming the noise of the stirring horses.

"Edelmar," Blake called. Edelmar turned around.

"We've devised a plan," Glade said. "We've split up the soldiers into four contingents so that they can come in from all directions and corner the Murk forces."

"Then, we will cover you and Amoretta while you storm the lighthouse," Wilbur said proudly.

"That sounds like a plan," Edelmar said.

"Yes, we'll do that," I said. "Thank you all for helping."

"It's the least we could do," Blake smiled.

Edelmar nodded before turning back around. He slid his sword out of its sheath, pointing it at the cloudy sky above.

"Charge!" His voice thundered.

The horses thundered on the ground as we sped towards the lighthouse.

The Lords' plan worked beautifully as Edelmar and I watched our forces surround the Murk foot soldiers. Blake waved his sword at us and we charged through the battle to the lighthouse door. Quickly jumping off Bliss and Valiance, we burst into the lighthouse, shutting the door behind us.

It was cold and dripping, our heaving breaths echoing against the stone walls. There was nothing but a spiral staircase, which would lead us to the top of the lighthouse. I nodded at Edelmar and we ran up the stairs. It felt as though the stairs would go on forever.

_Please let us make it in time!_

**Edelmar POV**

My breath was becoming ragged as we ran up the stairs. I couldn't remember there being so many stairs before, but then again, many years have passed since I last came to Murk.

I heard Amoretta speed up and I looked to see why: we had reached the top.

I motioned for Amoretta to be silent. There was a trapdoor above our heads and a small ladder to reach it. I climbed it first and slowly pushed against the door. Suddenly, it wrenched open and I came face to face with the tip of a sword.

"Seize him," a woman's voice said. "And seize the woman, too."

Two soldiers grabbed me by the shoulders and hoisted me into the room. Another two grabbed Amoretta and pulled her in, too.

"Well, well, well," Cymbeline said. "I'm so glad you stopped by for a visit, Edelmar."

"Don't delude yourself!" I snarled, incredibly furious. "Amoretta and I came to rescue our daughter from your clutches!"

Cymbeline's eyes flicked to Amoretta. She walked over to her and carefully lifted her helmet, revealing Amoretta's face. She threw the helmet to the side, creating a loud clang but Amoretta did not flinch. In fact, she glared straight into Cymbeline's eyes, her golden eyes piercing.

"Where is my daughter?" Amoretta growled. "Give me my daughter, _now_."

Cymbeline sneered at Amoretta. "And why should I? So that you and Edelmar can take the brat home and live happily ever after while I rot in this lighthouse?" She shook her head, turning away from Amoretta to look out over the land through the windows.

"No, I think not," Cymbeline continued. "When I first saw you, I immediately hated you. You were the one who took Edelmar away from me. However, when I saw your daughter, I felt rage. This little brat was proof that something existed between you and Edelmar, proof that he was no longer mine. That's when I realized that, the only way to remove you from Edelmar…was to get rid of that brat."

Amoretta's anger turned to fear and hysteria. She fell to her knees, the soldiers still holding her shoulders. "Where is she? Where is my baby?" Amoretta began to sob.

"Cymbeline, please!" I begged. "Please give her back."

Cymbeline winced, staring at me. She walked towards me, putting a hand on my cheek. I thrashed against the soldiers' hold on me, flinching my face away from her hand.

"Why couldn't you have just loved me?" She whispered. "Things would have been so much easier. Why did you have to love _her_? This lousy dog that doesn't know anything about your past, this worthless wench that means nothing to you, that knows nothing about you!" She yelled.

"You're wrong."

Cymbeline turned towards Amoretta. "What did you say?"

Amoretta looked up to smile at Cymbeline. "You're wrong."

Cymbeline snarled, grabbing Amoretta and pulling her up. "What do you mean I'm wrong? I am right! You could never mean anything to him! You are nothing!"

Amoretta continued to smile. "No, you are wrong. I realized quite recently, thanks to you, that I am significant to Edelmar." Her golden eyes turned to me as she smiled lovingly at me. "I may not be a part of his past, but I am a part of his future. We will always be together, with our friends and family, with Aurelia, and our future children. Eventually, we will create a new past and a new future. I love you, Edelmar, so much."

I smiled at her, too, my heart feeling as though it had grown ten sizes. "I love you, too."

Cymbeline snarled, throwing her hand back and slapping Amoretta.

"Cymbeline! Stop!" I yelled, pulling against our captors.

"I hate you!" Cymbeline growled at Amoretta. "I hate you like I've never hated anyone before."

"And I feel sorry for you," Amoretta whispered. "With a hate like this, you'll always be alone."

Cymbeline screamed. "I can't take this anymore! I'm going to finish what I started." She went to another part of the room and came back with a sleeping Aurelia in her arms.

Amoretta reached for Aurelia, but was held back. This time, Amoretta began to struggle against her captors. "Cymbeline, please, please, give her back! I'll do anything!"

Aurelia had woken up from the voice of her mother. She sleepily blinked, looking around at her surroundings. She saw Amoretta and began to reach for her.

Cymbeline stopped walking and turned to Amoretta. "Anything?"

Amoretta nodded.

"Then you jump off instead," Cymbeline said, motioning towards the open window.

"No, Amoretta!" I said.

"Edelmar, I have to do this," Amoretta said quietly. "Aurelia comes before everything." She nodded to Cymbeline.

"First hand Aurelia to Edelmar and then I'll jump," Amoretta said. Cymbeline narrowed her eyes but moved towards Edelmar. Aurelia began to whimper, reaching towards her mother. Amoretta smiled at Aurelia, blowing her a kiss.

"I love you, sweet pea," she whispered. Amoretta moved towards the window, wincing at Aurelia's screams. I felt so conflicted, having to choose between my daughter and my wife. My heart was tearing in two.

Cymbeline handed Aurelia to me and moved back towards Amoretta. I watched as she carefully sat on the window sill, moving her legs to dangle off the edge. Amoretta began taking deep breaths. She turned around once more to mouth 'I love you' to me.

"Jump!" Cymbeline demanded. Amoretta hesitated while Aurelia's cries bounced off the walls. Cymbeline snarled and pushed Amoretta, causing her to slip off the window sill.

"NO!" I yelled. In that split second, the trap door burst open, allowing Blake, Glade, and Wilber to climb into the room. They quickly dealt with the soldiers while I turned my sword on Cymbeline. Tears began to stream from my eyes as I stared at the woman who had killed my wife.

"You are a monster," I seethed. "And no one could ever love you." Cymbeline seemed taken aback with my words and she sunk to the ground. Wilber ran over to her and tied her hands behind her with some rope on the ground.

I fell to the ground, holding Aurelia to me, listening as our cries became one. I heard gasps echo throughout the room. I opened my eyes to see Aurelia's tiny body glowing with a strong golden light. The same light was also shining from outside the window Amoretta had fallen through.

I ran to the window, gasping myself. Amoretta was floating, a golden light surrounding her form, as well. She carefully floated towards the window and slipped into the room.

Amoretta gently floated to the ground, a surprised but knowing look on her face. She stood up, looking about her in curiosity. She looked up at me and Aurelia, who was giggling like a normal baby would.

"How…did Aurelia do that?" I asked, bewildered.

Amoretta sighed, taking Aurelia into her arms. "I'll explain later. For now, let's go home."

**Ah, it's taking longer and longer to update! So sorry but there will be one more chapter after this and then it will be the end of Golden Heart! Thanks for all of you who stuck through with me to the end.**

**Love,**

**Pegasus'Horn**


	10. Peace and Blessings

**Epilogue**

**Amoretta POV**

We returned home after delivering Cymbeline to her father in the castle of Murk. He was very apologetic of his daughter's actions and revealed that they had received our wedding invitation; however the King of Murk had hidden it from Cymbeline because he knew how much she cared for Edelmar.

I felt sorry for her at this point. Edelmar requested that she be placed in the dungeons for a limited amount of time, for her actions are considered an attack on Forsythia.

"No, Edelmar," I said. Cymbeline looked up at me in surprise. "Please just have her detained in her quarters and allow her time to reflect on her actions."

The King of Murk had looked up at me in gratitude. "Thank you."  
>I nodded. "Perhaps she should travel elsewhere in the future—I feel as though she must remove herself from the constant bleakness of Murk, no offense."<p>

"No, no, you're right," the King sighed. "I apologize once again."

We had promptly returned after that. Edelmar was glad to be home while I was just glad to have Aurelia back in my arms.

Celebrations commenced on our return, which included my parents and Rasmus as well as my sisters' mothers and Edelmar's father. I had not been expecting my half-mothers, but I soon realized the necessity of their presence.

A few weeks after our return, three royal weddings took place in Forsythia. My sisters had finally hinted (or threatened, in Celesta's case) at marriage and the Lords finally caught on. However, Edelmar tells me that they'd been considering marriage when the lords first met my sisters.

After the weddings, my sisters went to live with their husbands in their respective kingdoms. Though my father was a little disheartened to have lost the rest of his daughters in one blow, he admitted he was happy they were no longer lonely. In fact, he and my mother have been looking for prospective wives for my brother. Rasmus absolutely opposed their searches, panicking at the thought of marrying before he was 20.

Aurelia grows every day, becoming more beautiful. She has learned to walk and speak, although in a language that few can understand. Her golden powers have grown stronger, as well. Edelmar has fears of what this might mean but he trusts Athanasia and me.

Our relationship has gotten stronger and nearly invincible. Nothing has been able to penetrate the fortress that we have built around our loved ones and ourselves. There is actually more reason to celebrate, for I am pregnant again. Edelmar fell out of his chair when I informed him but he was beaming in less than a second.

The healers tell me that it may be boy though my instincts feel it is another girl. Who knows, perhaps I will be blessed with both a boy and a girl.

Things are finally peaceful in Forsythia. And why shouldn't it be? With all this love flowing through the kingdom, there is no other option but peace and blessings.

**ALL DONE! Well, kind of. I AM planning another sequel, which will be the final installment of the Amoretta trilogy. Please look forward to it!**

**Pegasus'Horn**


End file.
